Signs
by Watashixx
Summary: Eri Ayase was known to be 'Clever' and 'Cute' but in front of μ's member it seems that she really isn't that Clever. She's oblivious to her feelings until a sudden turn of event happened and gradually questions herself. (NozoEri KotoUmi and NicoMaki pairings)
1. And thus, their typical days became-

_Disclaimer: I'm just a normal Fan here, I don't own anything._

* * *

"I choose to love you in silence, for in silence I found no rejection, I choose to love you in my dreams, for in my dreams no one owns you but me." - unknown

* * *

 ** _SIGNS_**

 _Today's date is June 9_

 _Today is Nozomi's Birthday_

I am walking towards the convenience store near the apartment of the birthday celebrant while looking at the present that I am holding

 _I manage to buy her a gift during my busy schedule yesterday but I wonder if she'll glad to accept it, though I wish she'll love what I bought for her._

All of the member of μ's planned and agreed to surprised her today, we decided not to talked or open up the topic about her birthday and now we are acting according to the plan. We'll meet at the convenience store around 9:30 am and go to the birthday girl together to surprise her.

I saw figure of two girls exiting from the convenience store with a Popsicle on their hands.

 _As expected Umi's always early but Nico is on different case, it's unusual and it's a weird pairing._

They didn't seem notice me so I observe them while walking towards them, they decided to stand in front the convenience store, the blue haired girl seems like somethings bothering her and keep her gaze away from Nico who's giving her a sharp gaze while talking, the arms of Umi finally give up and drop it on her side, still holding the Popsicle the she was eating earlier. I got near and overheard the last thing that Nico said

"I don't care if you want to say that it's not my business, but one thing that I'd like you to understand, I am afraid of what's going to happen between the three of you, it's going to be a 'Domino effect'"

I've saw Nico once having that kind of facial expression during the case of Maki, when she thought Rin have feelings for her, since they are both first year and always together seeing Rin blush whenever Maki said something to her, but unexpectedly it's just because Rin is talking about Hanayo and asking for advice, we've clarified it to Nico when Rin accidentally confessed it to us third years while Nozomi is just teasing her. But now what's the reason for Nico to be angry?

I stopped my track beside them and they finally noticed me, they stare at me for a while and give me different reactions, Umi return looking at the ground and Nico giving me a sigh

"If you're there you should've say so, It's inappropriate to listen into other's conversation you know" and then she gave me a frown

She started eating again her Popsicle with a grumpy face and I gave her a small smile

"Sorry, I saw the two of you are having a serious conversation so I didn't call for you"

"Never mind I'm not in the mood to argue with you" she walk towards the trash bin and threw the Popsicle stick, she walks back and crossed her arms while looking away from me.

I gave Umi and her Popsicle a glance, before the silence grew I decided to greet Umi

"Good morning Umi" Her shoulders jerks and slowly looked at me

"Uhmmmm… Good morning Eri" then she shyly bows on me

"You don't need to bow every time you greeted me Umi" I gave her a smile

"No Eri, It's a form of courtesy" I happened to make her look back to me

"Then why only me?"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You seems to be in a good mood today Eri" Nico Interjected giving me one her poker face like Maki

"Of course today is Nozomi's birthday" I grinned at her

"Is that so" I saw her taking a glance at Umi whose face return to the ground again, she didn't pursue the question that she gave to me.

"Good morning everyone!"

A loud cheerful voice resounds at our ear and look at the owner, it was Honoka running towards us with Kotori on her back running out of breath. A minute after Honoka reach us Kotori walks in front of us panting

"H-honoka-chan, y-you run to fast"

"Good morning Kotori and Honoka" I greeted them

"Was it a good exercise Kotori?" Honoka grinned at her

Noticing the mood of Umi and Nico, Honoka ask the two of them

"Are you okay guys?"

"I am always okay" Nico didn't bother giving us a look and answered monotonously

"I am also okay Honoka, I just didn't get enough sleep" Umi gave her a bitter smile

Kotori and Honoka look into each other, realizing that not everything is okay, Honoka decided to not push the conversation about it. Honoka saw Nico lifted her head and looking at something behind her, she followed Nico's sight and saw a red hair walking down into the street

 _She must have a very good eyesight when it becomes to Maki_

"Maki-chan! Here!" Honoka waved her hand and called Maki as loud as she can

While Honoka and Nico is focused looking for Maki, Kotori noticed Umi's Popsicle, it looks like she had taken only 2 bites on it, its melting already and dripping into the ground.

"Umi-chan" Kotori called Umi with the usual sweet voice that she had

"What is it Kotori?" She slowly look at Kotori

"Would you like me to throw your Popsicle? You can't eat that already if it's like that"

Umi looks down at her Popsicle, it's melting and dripping from the summer's heat

"You're right, you don't need to do that, I'll throw it" She walks away and threw the Popsicle and when she walk back, Kotori offered her some tissues and alcohol

"You are really something Kotori" She gave Kotori a small smile

"W-what do you mean by that Umi-chan?" she asked nervously

"Nothing, are you a girls scout? Anyway thank you"

"That's kind of rude Umi-chan" She gave Umi a fake pout

"S-sorry Kotori, it's just that, you're always there supporting me, like now asking me to throw the Popsicle for me and giving me tissues and alcohol." Umi explained herself immediately

"You don't need to worry about those things, it's not a big deal for me Umi-chan"

"Even its just small things, it make me feel that someone is looking for me and taking care of me"

"I-I just-"

After Umi said those things Kotori looked surprised, blushing madly she avert her gaze towards where Umi can't see it

"Kotori? What's the problem?" she gave Kotori a questioning look

Maki made into the convenience store and meet the present members of μ's. Everyone greeted Maki except for one person.

"You're 'kinda' late" Nico stated

"It's exactly 9:30 am, so I am on time" Retorting Nico with a bored expression while twirling the end of her hair

"It's already 9:32!"

"What's with the 2 minute difference, not just because everyone got here before me, I am already late"

"Shut up!"

"Well, thank you for a certain person who promise to wake me up but didn't call in the morning"

"Ughhh…" suddenly Nico became nervous and can't retort back to Maki.

Everyone who are present saw the war between the two, this is the daily routine of these two but unexpectedly Nico and Maki dug their own hole. Everyone was surprised to hear this.

"Aren't they really close despite of their fighting?" Honoka surprisingly asked everyone

Maki saw Nico's expression and sighs

"Hanayo and Rin aren't still here?" Maki asked

"Not yet but they said that they'll be here in a minute" Honoka answered while giving her a grin, a suspicious grin

"W-what is it Honoka?"

"Nothing really" she smiled and walks away towards Eri

Everyone was talking about something, Kotori was talking to Umi and Eri was talking to Honoka. She noticed the early grumpiness of Nico who was sulking away from the others, maybe she forgot her breakfast and eating will lightened her mood, she decided to walk towards her and Nico immediately notice Maki.

"What?"

"Do you want something to eat?" Maki asked calmly but was welcome by a grumpy raven haired girl

"Are you bribing me with a food? What am I a child?"

"That's not what I'd like to say but I don't care if that's what you think" she retorted, still twirling her hair as if I doesn't matter to her.

"Uggghhhh..."

Maki stared at Nico then walk towards the convenience store

"Nico and I are going to buy something at the convenience store, excuse us for a bit"

Everyone look at Maki and then Nico who is frowning while staring at Maki. Maki who noticed Nico frowning questioned her.

"Are you coming or not?" she shot a glare at Nico

Nico look like it's against her will but she walk beside Maki, while Maki waited for Nico and together they went inside. The 4 member of μ's talked together and while the second years are busy chatting, Eri saw Nico and Maki inside the convenience store near the glass wall at the ice cream section, Maki was saying something and Nico is averting her gaze and then Maki patted Nico's head and Nico blushed furiously. After that Maki took 2 Popsicle and looking between them, Nico took the other Popsicle and opened it giving the half to Maki after tasting some of the Popsicle they smile into each other.

"Everyone sorry we're late!"

Rin and Hanayo running towards everyone and then catch their breaths

"It's okay we still have time be sure you could rest for a while" Eri said

"W-where's Maki and Nico?"

"There" Honoka pointed the two going out from the convenience store

"O-oh"

"So we're the late ones"

"Yeah but it's alright" Kotori reassured them

"The two of you are late" Nico said while eating the half of the Popsicle stick that Maki bought, but her tone was unlike earlier, her tone was like just reminding them that they're late.

Eri Honoka Kotori and Umi Immediately notice the change on Nico's mood and look between Nico and Maki

"Harasho" Eri said in disbelief

"What?" Nico and Maki stopped from eating their Popsicle and ask the others nervously

"I don't know that you're a tamer Maki-chan"

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying Eri"

"C-come on guys, let's go already" Nico suggested having an idea what's on everyone's minds

* * *

"Who will knock?"

"Remove already the cake from the box Hanayo"

"O-okay"

"Then we will surprise her is that okay with you everyone?"

"Yes!"

"W-wait should we light the candles already?"

"Oh! We almost forgot"

"We don't have-"

"If it's a lighter I have one here"

"As expected from Eri-chan"

"Then Eri hold the cake for us"

"Eh why me?"

While everyone from μ's are having a commotion at the 2nd floor of the apartment they heard a roaring noise of a motorcycle, it stop and made them look down at the source of the noise, it's a middle age man holding a bouquet of roses unmounting from his motorcycle. The said man ascend the stairs and walk towards them noticing that they gather in front the door of the recipient he asked them.

"Uhhhmmm… excuse me is this the room of Ms. Toujou Nozomi?"

"Y-yes" Honoka answered

"Thank you" the he bow his head

 _A-a Man._ Everyone thought and surprised but Nico noticed the only one who has a different expression among the others.

 _Boyfriend? No he's too old for Nozomi, but they say that age doesn't matter, No, its Nozomi that we're talking about, she's not opening this kind of topic, and maybe she's hiding it from me? No No No, Impossible._

Watching Eri, Nico noticed another person watching Eri who's giving the man a deathly glare, Umi is in between Eri and Kotori who has been sending Umi a short glances. The blue haired girl noticed the glare that Eri was giving on the man, she scanned the man from head to toe and reminded her that the man currently wearing is a uniform of a certain courier company.

Umi stare at the ground thinking if she will tell Eli or not that the man is just a courier, after giving Eri and the Man a glance back and forth she decided that it's the best to just tell Eri. She nervously call Eri.

"E-eri"

After a seconds, No reply

"Eri"

After another more seconds, No reply

"Uhmmmmm…"

Nico who was watching Umi and Eri can't take it any longer

"Nozomi"

Eri swiftly look at Nico giving her a questioning face, for some reason it annoyed Nico

"Welcome to Earth again, Umi's calling you, you know?"

Eri turned to face Umi

"S-sorry Umi I didn't hear you, what is it?" She gave her a bitter laugh

"T-the man is just a courier man so you didn't need to worry" And then Umi give her a bitter smile then averted her gaze, staring at the floor. Eri scanned the uniform of the man and noticed that Umi is right.

"O-ohh, is that so" She give a sigh of relief

After a couple of seconds

Eri's face flush from the idea that entered her mind

"I-it's not what you think of Umi!" She said defensibly as she face the younger girl with a cake on her hands

"I-is that so" Umi reply with a low voice

 _You're fooling no one Idiot Eri._ Nico thought while listening quietly beside them.

Noticing the sudden change of mood of Umi, Eri step in front of Umi's view and Umi tilted her chin and look at the intruder. The slate blue eyes met hers grinning, she advise her junior.

"Umi, I may not know your problem, but if it's you I know that it's going to be alright, I trust your decision, you know what is right, all you need to do is do what you think is the best choice"

"But-"

"But that doesn't mean that it's not okay if you fail, you're also a human, whatever happen μ's will always be at your side, and it's okay to be selfish once in a while you know?"

Eri gave her a reassuring smile, a smile that touched her heart, a smile that made her fall in love, it's ironic, that the reason of her problem, the reason why she's on pain right now was the one who gives her a push on her back, was the one who's reassuring her that everything's going to be fine.

She stares at the ground and replied Eri with a weak voice

"Thank you Eri"

The courier man knocked at the door and a voice who answered can be heard from inside

"Eri what are you doing stand beside the man with flowers!" Honoka called to her

"E-eh? W-wait"

"Yes?" Nozomi opened the door still holding the door knob, the first thing she saw was the blonde hair that belong to certain someone and drop her line of sight to meet with the slate blue ones

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOZOMI-CHAN!" everyone from μ's except Eri greeted Nozomi a happy birthday, the courier man with the flowers smiled at the birthday celebrant. But the celebrant seems haven't heard their greetings and stare at Eri, Eri is on the same state like Nozomi.

"Uhmmm, Happy birthday Toujou-san, the sender ask us to deliver these for you"

Eri was the one who broke the eye contact between them when the courier man called Nozomi. She quickly avert her eyes towards the cake nervously and then suddenly glaring at the bouquet of flowers

Nozomi still watching Eri's expression, she saw everything.

 _Aren't we a little jelly Ericchi?_

The courier handed the bouquet to her, thank him and signed at the papers, after those event she decided to tease the blonde a little.

"Mr., Courier"

"Yes?"

Nozomi pointed at Eri who stand beside the Courier man and asked him

"Is the girl beside you your assistant?"

"Eh? I don't-"

"Tell your company that next time, when someone send me some flowers, I want her to deliver it to me, it's a personal request" Nozomi give the courier man a big smile

"Y-yes" Finding out that the birthday celebrant teasing the blonde beside her he went to the flow

"Nozomi!" The blonde blushed furiously from her friends's teasing

"S-sorry Ericchi It's just that-" Nozomi stated giggling

"Anyways Happy Birthday Nozomi" Eri played it off with smile while still blushing

"Ah, Thank you Ericchi" she reciprocated Eri by one of her sweetest smile

"Stop the flirting be considerate, someone's here you know" Nico stated while giving them irritable look

"D-don't mind me" The courier man said

After a seconds she trespassed Nozomi's apartment, she and Nozomi glance at the girl behind Eri.

Nozomi and Nico saw Umi, the girl who's having a painful expression

 _Stop the flirting be considerate, Umi's here you know_. Nico sighed she couldn't do anything but to watch Umi who's having a painful look.

* * *

After sending the courier man off, Nozomi gladly offers members of μ's to come inside, the last one who enters the house was Eri, She follows Nozomi towards the living room, she's watching her back until Nozomi speak. Walking in front of Eri, Nozomi stated a fact without looking at the girl behind her

"I think my Idea is wonderful"

"Nozomi?"

"Ericchi with a bouquet of Rose, you'll look very handsome on it Erichi" Then she turn around to look at the girl behind her, she gives her a bitter smile

"Knowing you, you're the only one who'll praise me you know, the other wont-"

"I know that others will agree on me Ericchi" Not waiting for Eri to finish, Nozomi retorted with a serious expression

"You're flattery won't make me treat you know" Eri noted the sudden serious tone of her friend but set aside it for a while

"I'm not flattering you Ericchi, I'm just stating the fact" and then suddenly shifting the atmosphere between them, she gave Eri a playful laugh, she turn around again and started to walk toward the living room.

"Is something wrong Nozomi?"

"What makes you say that Ericchi? Everything's fine, I'm just wishing that Ericchi someday will give me a bouquet of roses" then Nozomi gave Eri a smile, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Then Eri was dumbstruck and confused about the teasing and the shallow smile that Nozomi gave her

"Hey Nozomi and Eri! What makes you late! Still flirting?"

They walk toward their friends, Nozomi leaving Eri worried about her current state, Nozomi might be cheerful as she face everyone but after all those year that they've been together, she knows that it's just a mask, a mask that she always wore in front of everyone.

"Coming!" Nozomi cheerfully replied at the member

"And where not flirting" Eri stating a matter of fact, well only for her

"Nozomi-chan Happy Birthday again"

"Happy Birthday Nya!"

"Thank you everyone, never thought that everyone will visit me"

"It's your birthday you know of course we will celebrate it together!"

"But I never mention about my birthday before"

"Eri told us" Umi courteously said

"I-is that so" Nozomi surprisingly looked at Umi and replied

"I thought you'll feel better if you celebrate your birthday with someone so I invited them" The blonde said

"The more the merrier!"

"And it will be my first time celebrating it with you, for some reason I always have family outing during the week of your birthday, though you always celebrate my birthday with you, Sorry" Eri sit besides Nozomi and gave her a worried smile.

"I never thought about it, but you guys don't need to do this, I'm used to celebrate my Birthday alone"

"Then you gave us more reason to celebrate it with you"

"You can't do anything about it, everyone is so stubborn and we're already here"

"I don't want to hear that from you Nico-chan" Maki retorted to Nico who's sitting beside her

"Y-You!"

"Hey don't start now"

"By the way we haven't lit up the candles yet!"

"Let's also sing happy birthday!"

Nozomi gave up and let everyone arrange their assigned food at the dining table with the cake near the place where the celebrant is going to seat, they put the candles on the cake and light them up. After preparing they sing for Nozomi.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday~" Then everyone pause

"My-" Nico added making Nozomi raise her eyebrows and Eri look at Nico with a quizzical face and sing the next line solo

"Dear Nozomi" Eri was surprised that she was the only one who sang the lines and looks at everyone giving her a grin, except for Kotori who's watching Umi, the girl who's been down until now. Then they continue singing

"Happy Birthday to you!~"

Eri and Nozomi replay the strange actions and the songs of the member and together they blush furiously

 _My dear Nozomi_

 _Hey Nozomi your mask is slipping now you know._ Nico thought.

* * *

"Nozomi?"

An intoxicating voice called her, she was outside of her apartment leaning at the rail bars in front of her and looking towards the sky

"What are you doing here?" The owner of that voice asked her again seeing that the celebrant is nowhere to be found in the middle of enjoyment inside, the quarter Russian looked for her and found that she was outside looking at the sky.

"The Summer's Triangle is really visible today" Nozomi replied without turning to the blonde who walk besides her and mimicked what she's doing

"Harasho, you're right as far as I know they are Deneb, Altair and Vega, Am I right?"

"That's Deneb, Altair and Vega" Nozomi pinpointed the three brightest stars that represents the summer triangle while Eri followed it by her sight.

"Did you know, here in Japan Vega is called Tanabata or Orihime-sama, a celestial princess or goddess. She falls in love with a mortal, Kengyu or Hikoboshi-sama, represented by the star Altair. But when Orihime-sama's father finds out, he is enraged and forbids her to see this mere mortal. Thus the two lovers are placed in the sky, where they are separated by the Celestial River, known to us as Milky Way. Yet the sky gods are kind. Each year, on the 7th night of the 7th moon, a bridge of magpies forms across the Celestial River, and the two lovers are reunited." Nozomi added

"So that's the story behind the Tanbata's festival during July 7th of the year. That's the first time I've heard that, there's no story like that in Russia" Eri replied amazingly at the story that she heard from Nozomi

"But you know Ericchi, Sometimes Hikoboshi-sama's annual trip across the Celestial River is treacherous and doesn't make it, that's when the time that it will rain, the raindrops are Orihime-sama's tears because she couldn't meet Hikoboshi-sama"

"I don't know that you love these kind of things Nozomi"

"Yeah, I used to look above and trace the constellations during at night"

"Used to?" Eri look down at her giving her a quizzical face

"Yes, 'Used to'"

"….." Noting that Eri didn't question her again and waiting for her to finished, she told her the whole story

"I already told you Ericchi that back then I am already satisfied and used to being alone right?"

"Yes, because of your father's occupation"

"And because of that I'm kinda into things that loners usually does and one of them is stargazing"

"I see" Eri mimicked again Nozomi, who's looking at the sky

"Until I met you"

Eri was dumbstruck by what her friend had said, out of reflex she look down and face her friend, she was mesmerized by what she saw when Nozomi finally face her

"The first person whom I can call a 'real friend', my first best friend, who gives me not only confidence but also brings out the best of me" Nozomi gave her the sweetest smile that she ever seen in Nozomi's face and it made her blush furiously at the sight

 _The first person who made me fall in love_

"I-is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Tried to avert her gaze at Nozomi and she was successful doing it, awkwardly.

"What? That I'm not into those kind of things anymore since I met you?" This time it's Nozomi's turn to question Eri

Then Eri replied with a Nod, Nozomi find it cute though

"Well I could say that everything became a good thing when I met Ericchi, I'm really thankful for Uncle and Auntie that they gave birth on you" Nozomi honestly answered Eri with the smile that makes Eri mesmerize earlier, Realizing that she was being swept in the mood and being honest in everything she told Eri, it came up to her, then blush like Eri had one right now.

But the atmosphere between them is still the same, the silence that came after they stop talking is neither awkward nor unpleasant.

* * *

Several days after Nozomi's birthday, Umi was holding something, a piece of white envelope where 'Ayase-san' was written at the right below of the said envelope and recalled back the events that happened

One day Umi made up her mind that she will confess her feelings through writing a love letter, so it wouldn't be too embarrassing for her to say it out loud in front of the recipient of the letter, she wrote the letter and all she needs to do is give it to the lucky person but she doesn't have courage to do it. Nozomi spoke to her confronting her that Umi has been spacing a lot lately either during practice or meeting, that she's worried about Umi. The Blue haired girl having no one to rely on these kind of things, she tried to talk about her problem to Nozomi, she knows Nozomi because they are in the same Unit ( Lily White) and despite of her teasings, Nozomi is always giving the 'trust me' aura to everyone. She told Nozomi the next day that she have fallen in love with someone and decided to confessed, yet she have no courage to give the letter to the certain person, Nozomi wanting to aid the girl, offered her help that she could at least give the letter to the person, not knowing the another person involve Nozomi was surprised to see the name of the recipient when Umi gave her the letter

 _Ayase-san_

It was written on the white envelope, Nozomi was staring in disbelief until Umi broke the silence

"P-Please don't tell this to anyone" Umi was nervous and stuttering shyly

"D-does anyone other than me knows about this?"

Nozomi doesn't know what reaction she should made, every seconds that passed her heart was beating wildly, breathing and speaking is becoming more harder, her hands was starting to feel cold and the pain on chest was starting to surface.

"I haven't told anyone about this"

"When do you want me to give it to her?"

Nozomi never came to her mind that it would be Eri, her best friend. She already noticed that Umi prefer to talk and to be with Eri because when Eri joined μ's she helped Umi making things easier, she's also the type of person that at the first glance you could already see the maturity. Nozomi also notice Umi blushing at Eri every time they talked, or sometimes being shy around Eri, it's because she knew from the beginning that Umi is a shy person and always blushes when she was teased. Honoka and Kotori prove it to her.

That's what she thought

"Next week if it's okay for you I need to mentally prepare myself more"

 _The week before my birthday_

"Okay, make sure to tell her properly your feelings" Nozomi gave her a bitter smile.

Umi never thought that Nozomi feels the same way towards Eri until the day comes when Nozomi supposed to give the letter to Eri after classes, she waited for Nozomi at her classroom and when the sliding door opened she saw the purple haired girl, she was still holding the envelope while looking down avoiding Umi's eyes.

"I see, she rejects it knowing that it's from me, am I right?"

"Sorry Umi" Nozomi walk toward the bluenette who's forcing a weak laugh

"You don't need to-"

"I couldn't give it to her" she stopped and stand in front of Umi

"Eh?" she looks at Nozomi who's still looking down and giving back the envelope

"I'm not a martyr Umi" finally she look Umi directly at her eyes

"S-sorry I couldn't follow you"

"I can't handle seeing Eri being together with someone else"

Umi cannot replied, she was shocked at Nozomi's confession

"And above all things helping a rival to be with Eri"

Umi knows that ever since she met Eri, Nozomi is already her bestfriend since they were first year so it's natural for them to be close, making her jealous sometimes that Nozomi knows Eri more than what Umi knows.

Umi knows that Nozomi loves teasing every member of μ's for her own entertainment but she also knows her boundaries. Eri isn't an exception on her teasing.

Umi knows that she really care for the blonde for she was her first friend

But that's what she only thought

* * *

A blonde was in the backstage holding a white envelope that was given to her by Umi, she's used to this kind of thing, this fan letter thing, she put it to her bag and thank Umi for giving it to her then the blue haired girl made her promise to read the letter during performance, if it's possible during one of her performance, then Umi walks away leaving Eri alone worried about Umi's behavior.

Everyone at the backstage panicked and mentally ready their selves. Principal Minami requested the μ's to perform a mini Live at their school fields to promote and encourage more student to apply for Otonokizaka High school, flyer were distributed and the stage is already set at the school grounds, it is concerted to imitate a school festival with every club performing at the stage.

After the performance of other clubs, μ's performance is a long awaited event this day.

μ's decided the flow of their performance ,their program started with their Music S.T.A.R.T! Performance and next was the solo performance of every μ's members. It started with the energetic Honoka and Introduce herself as an MC with Rin, they grin with each other and told something to the audiences to add some excitement. After Honoka's performance it was followed by the other member's solo performance, Hanayo, Nico, Maki, Kotori, Eri and Umi. After Eri's performance everyone except Honoka, Kotori and Umi change their clothes into a tuxedo for Rin's Love wing bell. And the last one who's going to perform solo was Nozomi.

Everyone from μ's who's finish already with their performance sat to the nearest available row of seat in front of the stage and waited to the last performer.

After playing the intro of the song, Nozomi came out from the backstage, her hair was let down and some of them are braided, this might also the reason why the fan is in high tension, they are waving a purple light sticks and shouting Nozomi's name for how many times consecutively to show their excitement. Nozomi's first action was to find the certain Blonde, she didn't need to scan everyone who's watching in front of her just to find the Russian girl, since the purple girl can easily find the blonde among the crowds.

Remembering where the blonde seated she started looking at the audience and wave her hand for them as she sings the song that she choose

" **Saki ni noru ne to hohoenda densha no nakade wa  
Kuchibiru sukoshi furuete iru no  
Setsunaku hashiru omo**"

With a smile, I say "I'll go on ahead" and get on the train  
my lips quiver slightly  
as painful emotion runs through me

 _Love Marginal of Printemps? Why this out of all songs?_

Eri thought while being mesmerized by the girl whom she calls best friend. Nozomi is on the stage giving her best expressing the song as if it was her own story, giving them her expression as if she knows what it feels to be the girl in the song.

And then Nozomi locked her turquoise eyes to Eri's Slate blue, she sings the next stanza not leaving the gaze that they are having. Then Eri felt it again, the twisted feelings on her stomach, pounding pulse and her own heartbeat, this exactly what she felt back during Nozomi's birthday, despite of irregularities just watching and being together with Nozomi brings a warm feeling to her chest.

"Since when did I acquire arrhythmia" it's a statement than a question

" **Kimochi dake demo tsutaetai** **  
** **Sore ga dekirunara** **  
** **Garasu ni yubi de namae o hitotsu** **  
** **Toiki de kai tari shinai** **"**

If I could just tell you my feelings  
I wouldn't sigh and do things like write  
that single name on the glass with my finger

Memories during Nozomi's birthday are still clear on Eri, it was already late evening when they gave their gratitude and goodbye to Nozomi, everyone decided to go home and walk to the nearest train station, Eri recall all the events and conversation that she had with Nozomi today

" _I'm kinda into things that loners usually does and one of them is stargazing"_

And then one certain word of her best friend made her stopped at her tracks

" _Until I met you"_

The members notice that Eri stop from walking and ask her

"Is something wrong Eri?"

"Sorry guys I forgot something, you could go home without me" She gave them apologetic look

She headed straight to Nozomi's apartment and knock. When she receive no reply she decided to knock again, this time a voice from inside can be heard

"Who is it?" Nozomi open the door revealing the blonde again for the second time

"It's me" Eri grinned at her best friend

"Ericchi, Did you forgot something?" Nozomi gesturing her to come inside

"It's not like that, I just wanted to spend the whole day with you so I decided to spend the night with you"

Nozomi was dumbstruck at the moment to reply and Eri find it an opportunity to not let her best friend reject her offer

"They often said that silence means yes, sorry for intruding" Eri walk and pass on Nozomi who was regaining her composure again

"So where am I going to sleep Nozomi?" Eri is trying to scan and find where they will be sleeping, the celebrant can't help but to earn a slight blush and sigh

"Ericchi, what's with the sudden Idea?"

"I just feel that you're going to be lonely after we bid our goodbyes" Eri said nonchalantly as she sat at Nozomi's bed and played at its softness

"Sometimes you act childish despite of your maturity" Nozomi giggle at the pouting blonde

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Like what I said, kinda cute though"

Nozomi offered the bath for Eri and then having no clothes to change for sleeping the purple haired girl suggested many indecent sleepwear that Eri could borrow. Being satisfied with her teasing on the blonde they decided to sleep.

Eri made her way towards Nozomi's bed and tucked herself into the comforter, Nozomi waited Eri and turn the lights off. Nozomi suddenly remember the discovery of Eri's fear during the sleepover at their school

"Ericchi?" She check her best friend as she walks towards the bed that they're going to share, this thought made Nozomi blush but thanks to the dark Eri won't be able see it. Every steps of Nozomi made Eri's her heart pound too much to her liking, is it because of her fear of dark or something?

"Y-yes?" By just answering, Nozomi confirmed how nervous the blonde is

"Nothing"

Eri heard the rustling sound that the other girl made while tucking herself on the comforter, Eri faces the wall and all she could do is to imagine what the other girl is doing behind her. A moment of silence came and all she could hear is the breathing of her friend, the ticking of the clock and her pounding heart.

"Still afraid of the dark Ericchi?"

"I-I've graduated from it"

"Is that so?"

Then a moment of silence came again, Nozomi saw Eri fidgeting near the wall as if something is troubling her. Then grasp the situation, Eri was really afraid of the dark

"Ericchi, could you face me for a while?"

"Nozomi?" Eri was lost in the sudden request and turn to face the other girl, she saw how near the proximity of their face and the turquoise eyes, Eri stare at it for a while noting the surprised reaction of her best friend.

 _I think I've acquired Arrhythmia_

"T-the truth Ericchi is I am also afraid of the dark" Nozomi said somewhat flustered

"You can't fool me Nozomi" she gave the girl a poker face which made the teasing girl giggle

Another silence came though they're still not breaking the eye contact that they made earlier

"Ericchi?"

"Is something bothering you Nozomi?" The blonde never get tired from hearing her friend's voice calling her name

Nozomi made a doubting face, whether she should tell it o Eri or not

"Can I be selfish? Just for today?" but still she said her request looking directly at the slate blue eyed Russian girl

"Of course, you could be, even everyday"

"T-then" Nozomi scooted her way near Eri, which surprised Eri

 _Too close you might hear my heartbeat_

Both of them were flushing, both of them became silent, both of them became more conscious to each other

Eri looked down at the girl, Nozomi's face near at Eri's chest, she couldn't see the expression that the purple haired girl is making right now

"Is it okay for Ericchi to hug me?"

 _This girl never cease to amaze me_

Eri replied with a soft giggle, she rarely see this kind of Nozomi

"It's still okay if you can't, Sorry for asking too much"

When Nozomi is about to distance herself from the girl, Eri pulled her into a hug

"Honestly, who's the childish one here despite of her maturity?"

"Hehe, Thank you Ericchi, we could conclude that we are just the same"

"B-by the way Nozomi" The blonde stated hugging Nozomi tighter than before

"Hmmmm?" Nozomi felt the change in tightness of Eri's hug and snuggle towards the other girl

"The bouquet of flowers earlier, who is it from?" Eri buried her face into the purple locks of Nozomi then tightened again her hug.

Nozomi couldn't do anything but to enjoy the moment, Eri is hugging her at the same time jealous at the person who give her the roses

"Don't tell me Ericchi is jealous" She teased the Russian with her usual playful voice

"N-no! It's just that…."

"Just that?" Nozomi question her still enjoying Eri's chest

"…." Eri buried again her head into Nozomi's locks and remain silent

Nozomi receive no reply, she decided to stop teasing the blonde, she could imagine Eri's expression right now

"It's from my father, he usually give me different bouquet of flowers during my birthday"

When Eri heard that it's from her father, the stiffness of Eri's body diminished and she let a sign of relief

"I could feel that I'm going to have a good sleep right now" Eri snuggle at Nozomi, enjoying the scent, enjoying the moment, enjoying the freedom, enjoying being close with her best friend as if it was the best thing to do.

 _I think I'm missing something important here._ Eri thought

 _You are pretty oblivious on your own feelings, right Ericchi?_

Eri was back from the reality, the song is almost finished, she'd just spend the time having reminisce. The selfish girl that day was in front of her performing the song that she choose.

 **"Aoku tomeina watashi ni naritai** **  
** **Tomodachi no mama de anata no mae de** **  
** **Kakushi kirenai mune no tokimeki** **  
** **Darenimo kidzuka retakunai yo** **  
** **Kokoro tomeina watashi o kaeshite** **  
** **Tomodachinanoni anata ga sukidato** **  
** **Kakushi kirenai wasurerarenai** **  
** **Himitsu kakaete mado ni mota reta"**

I wish I could become crystal clear  
As I stand in front of you as your friend  
This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-

I don't want anyone to notice it  
Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve  
Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you  
I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it  
With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window

It was her first time to see and hear Nozomi sing 'Love Marginal' she usually prefer songs from their unit and μ's original songs. From the way her best friend sing the song, from the way she convey the feelings of the girl's from the song, as if it was hers and as if she's the girl on the song. This is when she realized the answer to her own question 'why this out of all songs'. Nozomi sang the song because she want someone to know what she exactly feels right now.

 _So who is it for Nozomi?_

* * *

Nozomi ended the song, panting from singing. The audience is on high tension, cheering, clapping and shouting, you could see that the fan really enjoy the performance, it is visible that the girl at the stage successfully convey her feelings

Nozomi was still in the stage resting, not really paying attention to her surrounding her eyes were lock on the certain blonde until several fan shouted

"I could be you lover and replace that person on your song!"

"Just be mine Nozomi!"

"Just leave that person!"

"We could have our own Garden of Glass!"

It was near enough at the stage to be hear by Nozomi and the other member of μ's

Then watching Eri, Nozomi saw the sudden change at Eri expression

 _Frowning Ericchi is sure cute_

Nozomi bowed her head, wave her hands, and thank the audience who watch her. And when she's about to leave Honoka step in front of her

"Who wants more?!"

The audience was at high tension, roaring for more of their performances, and Honoka acknowledge this as their answer

"DJ Rin! Music please!"

"Alright Nyaaa!"

Both of them exchange conversation energetically as always, making the other member of μ's dumbstruck. Their programs is supposed to be ending right now but Rin and Honoka planned something that they don't know.

They became more surprised when they hear a familiar intro of a song resounding at the stage and can be heard at the whole school.

"Eh?"

And so the Love livers sing the intro of the song still waiting for the two person who supposed to sing the songs in front

"LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..."

Nozomi still at the stage was being held back by Honoka to exit the stage, still astonished at the sudden events, she saw Rin pulling the quarter Russian from her sit astonished like her and frowning and saying something at the cat-like girl

"LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~" The fan are still on their highest waving the violet and light blue lightsticks on the air

"What's the meaning of this Honoka?" Nozomi ask their leader with a her usual kansai dialect yet giving Honoka a shiver on every spine she had

"I-It's just many of fan right now ships some of us so I'd like to give them a fan service" Then the cheerful girl laugh nervously when Nozomi didn't replied back

Nozomi looked at the reaction of the blonde not wanting the blonde to sing it with her just because she was forced, she saw that she was flustered and still doubting if she will step on the stage or not.

"Eri come on, the song is already starting Nya" RIn still trying her best to pull the girl from her seat

"B-But this is so sudden, It will be my first time singing it in front of the audience"

"It's an opportunity to prove something on Nozomi's fans Nyaa!" Rin said to silently implying about what the fan said earlier

"The fans are really looking forward in your duet, see?" Maki said gesturing Eri to face the crowd behind her

 _I wonder if we were also shipped this hard, No wait I have a bad feeling about this._ This thought made Maki stopped her from twirling the end of her hair

"Nozomi! Erichika!" She turn her head behind and could see and hear every shipper shouting their name

"WHooooooooooooooooo!" The shippers stopped the mantra and cheer loudly, this made the blonde look at the direction of the cause

"One down, One to go Nya~!"

Honoka made a way as Nozomi walk in front leaning at the microphone stand and start singing at the middle of the song, the first chorus alone.

" **Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenagara ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
Lonely... Michitarita Lonely..."**

On our secret swing  
swinging with you now  
just gazing at each other softly  
a girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is  
Lonely... contented and lonely...

"Nozomi you could swing with me!" Another fan shouted and this made Eri stand up forcibly enough to made the people in front and near her look at her, she had enough, it irked her, that fan somewhat provoke her.

"Rin I'm going to borrow your Mic for a while"

And this made Nico, Rin and Honoka grinned widely

" **Tojikometai kokoro o  
Doko ni mo ikanai you ni  
Sabishii no yo  
Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo"**

So that your heart that I wish to capture  
won't go anywhere  
Please stay here with me forever  
it's lonely

Nozomi saw the whole event, she's watching Eri walking and looking at her directly, determined with something. She ready herself to hear her Russian blonde sing her lines. The blonde was now leaning at the Mic stand but after that she walks towards the purple haired girl, Nozomi couldn't apprehend why is Eri walking towards her, and then before Eri's line started she stopped beside Nozomi who's still holding into the Mic with the stand and her face turn to Eri.

Then the next made Nozomi flush and distorted her own thought, her heart is betraying her again, the Russian girl sings her lines sexily and place one of her hand on Nozomi's cheeks caressing it carefully as if Nozomi's cheeks is fragile.

" **Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou-tachi wa"  
** Ah! In the maze of dreams, the glass butterflies

There a moment of silence as everyone focused at Eri being intimate at her so called 'best friend'. But this isn't the end, Eri invaded Nozomi's personal space and rest both of her arms at Nozomi's shoulder she interlock her hands behind the other girl's head. Eri look directly at the girl in front of her whose head turn where audience cupping her lower face with her palms and somewhat embarrassed. Nozomi forgot that the next line was hers so Eri sing it for her.

" **Sasoinagara sasowareteru  
Yubi de kowaresou na habataki" **  
While tempting me, they're being tempted  
I'll flap my fingers, as though they're about to break

Nozomi snap back at the reality when Eri remove her hands off from her shoulder while singing the chorus by herself, she's now directly looking at the audience right now, and if she's right Eri is having a smirk on her face. She took a deep breath, mentally prepare herself then join her best friend sing their song.

" **Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
Naze... Kurushiku naru no?" **

Our secret romance  
And even though I want to feel you  
All we can do is painfully gaze at each other  
The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love  
Why do they have to be so painful?

After the chorus the song continue to play, Nozomi reflexively go to in front of the stage where their bottle water is located. Her heart still beating wildly from the events that happened earlier, she need to make her heart calm, her went in front of stage where their bottle of water is and drink some of it. She stand after she's finished, drinking it somewhat helps her calm down. Until felt Eri hugged her from behind and her friend's right hand was resting on her left cheeks making the victim face the perpetrator, the blonde began singing again the next lines

 **Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku**

We'll fall asleep in our Flower Garden

Nozomi put her hand on Eri's the one who's resting on her cheeks and supposed to remove Eri hand but she had no force all of her energy was draining from the events, instead she just hold it tight and Eri replied by interlocking their fingers.

 **Kami o naderu sono te ga suki**

I love your hand as it strokes my hair

And kiss the back of her hand

 **Motto...**

More...

Eri still maintaining their interlock hands, walks with Nozomi to different areas at stage. This is where Nozomi had enough and stopped singing.

" **Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
Naze... Kurushiku naru no?"**

Our secret romance  
And even though I want to feel you  
All we can do is painfully gaze at each other  
The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love  
Why do they have to be so painful?

Noting that she's the only one singing the last chorus she looked at her partner, Nozomi's facing on the other way where she couldn't see her expression, she's covering the lower half of her face by the back of her hand. Wanting to know what expression Nozomi wears she slightly pulled Nozomi's arm which made the other girl slight stumble towards the blonde. She put her hands on Nozomi's cheeks and made the girl face her, the blonde directly gazing at the deeply blushing girl, who's back of her hand still on her face avoiding Eri's eyes. They held that position until the song ended

 _Another rare sight of Nozomi_

" **Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenagara ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
Lonely... Michitarita Lonely..."**

On our secret swing  
swinging with you now  
just gazing at each other softly  
a girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is  
Lonely... contented and lonely...

Eri stopped singing and let the fan wildly wave their light sticks while singing the last lines. She's somewhat satisfied that she proved something into those Nozomi's hard fans and at the rare sight of her best friend.

"LA~! LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..."

"LA~! LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~ LA LA LA LA LA LA~"

And then a thought entered to her

 _What am I trying to prove?_

* * *

Everyone saw the boldness of Eri and Nozomi's performance, others were left agape others came to their highest tension, the fan service that Honoka and Rin made left a big impression on Love Livers, except for the other members of μ's.

"Umi-chan" Kotori worriedly asked the girl who's been looking down for a while.

Nico and Kotori watched the girl beside them instead of the performance in front, they watched a specific girl, being broken from the performance that the best friends had in front. The blue-haired girl wanted to watch the whole performance but she can't, at the middle she gave up, the pain residing at her chest made her look down at until the song end.

She wanted to hate the blonde, she wanted to become angry, she wanted to cry but at the end the tears won't flow, she feels nothing as if she became numb, she can't hate the girl, because she loves her.

"I think she haven't read the letter yet" Umi still staring at the ground talking to herself and give a small laugh

Nico and Kotori heard this, Nico saw Kotori giving the girl a worried look, too worried how to cheer the other girl, and she's the same, she couldn't say anything to Umi, it might backfire against her not just her against Nozomi and Eri too. All she could do is to watch the girl.

Nico knowing the girls who performed at the stage will return at their row, she silently supported Kotori from comforting Umi but her red-haired girl interrupted her.

"Umi, would-"

"Umi, would you like to have a walk with Kotori? You don't look like okay, you may have a fresh air out there, there's too many people here"

Maki stood infront of Umi and kneel, Umi's hand was clenching too hard and she hold it, this made Nico twitch an eyebrow

"Your arms are too cold, I suggest to rest on the infirmary is you don't feel well"

 _As expected to our soon-to-be Doctor, but you don't need to hold her hand too long you know_

"C-come on Umi-chan, I'll bring you to the Infirmary to have a rest"

Umi didn't move a single at her seat, just staring at the ground, and they heard their cheerful leader again.

"Did you guys enjoy the Garasu no Hanazono?!" Honoka step infront entertaining the crowd as they replied with a loud cheer clap and shout.

"Who wants more Nyaa?!" After Eri and Nozomi's performances the crowd looks forward to another performances

"DJ Rin! Play the next song!"

"Alright Nyaa!"

There was sudden commotion when the next song were played, this time blue and white light sticks were being waved in sync with the beat.

"Kotori, tell Honoka that Umi isn't well right now" Maki looked up at the grayish-brown girl with a serious face

"O-okay"

Kotori hurriedly went to stage were Honoka is, this made the fans wild but become quiet when they saw Kotori is discussing something serious at Honoka, and she isn't at the stage to sing. Honoka being worried on Umi she decided to cancel their duet.

"Everyone sorry if we make you upset but Umi-chan can't perform right now"

And then then background song of Anemone Heart slowly faded as Kotori step in front and Bow to apologize for their fans, this made the fans whispers and talk about the sudden announcement.

"We deeply apologize"

Kotori noticed that the sudden chattering stopped and the fans looking at the certain blue haired girl, she's walking towards the stage with an unreadable expression. Maki tried to stop Umi from going to stage but Nico prevent her

"Let her Maki"

The fans noticed it too, Umi can't be reach right now even if someone talked to her, instead of cheering when the girl walk at the stage they decided to remain silent.

Umi stood in the middle of the stage for a while with a mic on her left hand until she saw a certain blonde hair, they come from the back stage and walking to μ's member designated seats.

The silence made Eri and Nozomi look around until Eri face Umi who were already looking at her. Umi after locking eyes with Eri looked down at their hands, still intertwined, Nozomi saw Umi looking at their hands and she remove immediately.

Nozomi's sudden action made Eri look back at her and she heard Umi

"Ayase Eri-san"

Eri jolted when her name resounded on whole campus

"I know it's shameful" tried her best not to stutter

The Russian face the girl on the stage, the girl was gazing directly at her with tears running on her face, giving her best to smile at her.

"But I have fallen in love with you"

Everyone was dumbstruck at the sudden announcement of a Shy girl, especially Eri. This is a rare sight for everyone, this girl couldn't even make a small announcement at the stage yet she make a confession in front of many people.

"I already know your answer, but out of my selfishness I'd like to know your thoughts"

Umi is having a hard time talking right now but she's not finish yet, she let out a big sigh to remove the heaviness in her chest and continue, having an opportunity that the blonde can't say anything.

"Eri, I'll wait for you at the Tanabata Festival" Umi finished forcing a smile at Eri, who's been staring at her surprised. Then Umi bow courtly and walk out of the stage leaving the crowd's mouth agape.

"Didn't you read her letter?" Nico asked Eri calmly then Eri furrowed her eyebrows as if she's trying to remember something.

"I never thought that it's hers" Eri replied in a weak voice

"Are you an idiot?! She's the one who gave it to you!" Nico aggressively replied at Eri

"Nico-chan Quit it" Maki replied reflexively when she heard Nico raise her voice towards Eri

"Can't you see people around you are-"

"Nicocchi"

Nozomi warned the aggressive girl with a dead serious voice, indicating not to say anymore, this is the first time Nico saw Nozomi giving an expression like that because of that she just remain silent although still irritated.

μ's don't know if they're going to thanks the DJ's for distracting the crowds after the certain events or they will be mad because of this surprise performance that everyone got into and lead into something else.

"Ummmm…" Honoka don't know what's going to say but tried to think of something else

The Fans are chattering about the events and this is when Rin saw Nico facing Maki, being grumpy again while the other girl sighing in defeat, and an idea hit her. It's now or never, she need to return the mood that the fans had lost earlier.

"Nyaa!"

Rin started the music and when the audience looks at her she grinned and stopped the music. Honoka give her a questioning look

"Rin what are you doing?"

Rin didn't replied and she just teased the Love livers by playing some of the music and then pausing it, she repeated it until the fans got the next music and talked about it.

"Hey isn't it the opening of 'zurui yo magnetic today'?"

"So NicoMaki is next Huh?"

Rin somewhat recovered the mood of the fan and they excitedly waved their pink and red light sticks, here they are again.

"Wha-?" Nico and Maki shocked and face the cat-like girl at the stage

Before they know Honoka was in front of then grinning mischievously and pulled them into the stage

"I think you already had enough with Eri, Nozomi and Umi" Nico said still trying to resist but failed

"I really apologize with that but we need to lighten the mood of the fans" Honoka said to the shorter girl with an apologetic voice, she was really sorry for what their group gone into

"I-I guess this is where the Number 1. Idol Niconii is-"

"Don't claim it by yourself, just to clarify you I'm with you in this song" Maki retorted at the shorter girl

"Why do you always hindering me from talking?!"

"I got it, you don't need to do this I'll walk there by myself" Maki didn't bother to pay attention to Nico and talked to Honoka

"Thank you Maki-chan"

"Hey don't ignore me!"

When they entered the stage all of the fan are having uproar, they readied their selves on the stage.

"Maki-chan, Nico-chan you don't need to use Mic, you could use the mini mic if you want" And Honoka prepared the Mini mic into the pair and clip into their clothes, they step at the middle of the stage naturally. Maki having a poker face and Nico having a grumpy face, it's unusual for her to not use her persona at the stage, the events this day really gotten into her nerves, yet their fans didn't mind it, cause everyone thinks that their expressions is the most appropriate in the song that they're going to sing

"Okay nya! Let's restart the song!"

The intro of the song 'Zurui yo magnetic today' came into the background and the Pink and Red lightsticks came to their view. Maki was standing an arm's length apart from the crimson eyed girl, trying their best not look at each other, not to be swayed at the mood and the meaning of the song.

" **Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
Wanawanawana. Wanananda?"**

Are you looking at me? Don't look at me!  
Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

They began singing but failed to look at each other, it was Nico who look first at Maki while singing her lines, she unconsciously doing it.

" **Mikata mitai?"**

Are you an ally?

And this time while singing her lines Maki turn her head to look at the raven haired girl and catch Nico looking at her

 **Soretomo teki?**

Or are you an enemy?

Catching each other looking, this made their brows furrowed and sang again together

 **Wanawanawana. Wanananda?**

Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

"What do you think you're doing?" Maki asked Nico with her usual poker face

"Can't you see I am singing here?"

"That's not what I'm referring"

"By the way why are you looking here?"

"I'm only looking at you because you look at me first!"

"No I am not!" Then Nico ended it giving Maki a deathly glare

The μ's become confused, not only them but also the crowds, what they are saying isn't on the song.

"Those two are really something, who would've thought that in the middle of their performance they can still fight naturally blending with the song"

Eri heard a certain Kansai dialect giggled after commenting at Maki and Nico, after Umi's confession she haven't see Umi nor Kotori returning to our designated seat. Still doubting if she's going to run after the girl she decided to asked her best friend's opinion but Nozomi initiate the conversation.

"Ericchi if you're thinking that you should follow where Umi is, I think that not the best Idea for now" This made the blonde look up to her best friend, she currently occupied watching the Maki and Nico

"Im pretty sure that she's pretty devastated from all the flirting's that you did to me on the stage" Nozomi grinned at her, she was being teased but she can't feel the embarrassment. Nozomi's smile can't reach her eyes.

 _Again with that expression_

"Besides, you were told that she's going to wait for you and your answers on Tanabata festival right? You were given time to think about it"

"How about you Nozomi? What are you going to do if you were in this kind of situation?"

"Me? Hmmmmm…" Nozomi look up to the girls who are performing while thinking about the questions, Eri can't really read her best friend right now, her mask were on again

"I've never been in that kind of situation but I think I'll honestly give this person an answer because she's also my friend"

Eri was quite surprise to hear it, Nozomi never been in that kind of situation. She remained silent, her friend might be lying right now, Nozomi never opened this kind of topic until now

 _B-but wait_

"So you should honestly tell your feelings to Umi-chan, she deserves it"

"W-wait Nozomi" The blonde called out to her friend immediately as if she just remembered something important

"Ericchi?"

"So the song, who is it for?" Eri enthusiastically questioned Nozomi

"What song Ericchi?"

"You usually sing Lily white songs and our songs but never other unit's songs"

"Youre quite sharp despite being a dense one Ericchi"

"I am your best friend after all"

' _Bestfriend'_

"So what about that song Ericchi?"

"You've just said that you've never been in that kind of situation we're you're being confessed, but after you sing the song I can tell that your situation is opposite than mine right?"

"Ericchi, you should worry about your situation than mine" Nozomi replied quite obvious that she was dodging the blonde's question

"You're dodging my question Nozomi" Eri replied to Nozomi in a serious voice indicating that dodging won't do anything

"Okay, calm down but don't be jealous Ericchi"

"W-why would I?" Eri quickly shift her expression from serious to embarrassed

"I'll make it quick"

Eri remained silent waiting for her Best friend's explanation

"Since I am a coward, my love won't be fulfilled"

"Eh?" She quickly look at the purple haired girl whose explaining while watching the girls on stage

"I am not good with these kind of things that's why I admire Maki-chan and Umi-chan"

Silence fills in again while the two pair's voice can be heard between their silences

"Unlike them I can't afford to lose this person, falling in love with a person and confessing means a 50-50 situation Ericchi, a win or lose situation, even this person still accepts you as a friend after confessing there's no way that your relationship will return like the old days. Even this person accepts your feelings the future is still unpredictable, so unlike them I can't just gamble this relationship"

"Are you contended now Ericchi? This way you don't need worry about losing me" Nozomi grinned at the girl besides her, she tried to change the mood by teasing the quarter Russian

"But are you okay with that? Everyone were also afraid of that gamble, everyone was also afraid of what future holds. You just need to have a big step of courage just like everyone did" Eri said supporting and lifting girl spirit with all she could

"Are you pushing me into this person Ericchi?" Giving Eri 'Im kinda hurt' look

"No of course. But you also deserves to be answered honestly Nozomi" Eri patted Nozomi's hair which made the other girl look at her suprisingly

"And I could assure you that I won't lose you and you won't lose me either" And the Russian give her warm and sweetest smile to her best friend indicating that everything's going to be okay.

"I don't know Ericchi, I don't know" Yet the Purple haired girl replied with a strained smile

" **Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au  
Aa… magnetic today!"**

I know, I know,, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me  
Ahh, magnetic today!

Maki and Nico are still singing and almost finished with their song, the crowds can see the difference of their mood before they sing.

" **Nee dou suru?"**

Hey, so what are we going to do?

" **Sassato kimete!"**

Hurry up and decide!

As they sing their lines to each other, they we're smiling, you could tell that their mood were lighter than before, they are enjoying the song.

" **Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!  
Wanawanawana. Wanananda?"**

Are you looking at me? Don't look at me!  
Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

" **Mikata mitai?"**

Are you an ally?

 **Soretomo teki?**

Or are you an enemy?

 **Wanawanawana. Wanananda?**

Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!

When they finished the song a large uproar can be hear throughout the campus, the crowds were waving the light sticks wildly. The girls were panting and smiling at the results of their performance, you could see that the fans were really contented. They thank and bow as deep as they can at the audience and decided to step out of the stage when Honoka walk in front as an MC to end the μ's program.

Nico walks behind the crimson haired girl and when they reached the other end of the stage Nico stepped on something and slipped grabbing the other girl when she turn around at sudden commotion.

And then they fell.

"T-that hurts Nico-chan" Maki said raising her body and head from the floor, her head hit the floor to hard

As Maki raised her body and head she saw the sudden revelation, their position ended up with Nico beneath her, head at the side still groaning form the pain and she was on top, face a few centimeters when the raven girl haired turn her head toward her.

The raven was mesmerized at the current view, she never saw Maki's eyes up this close again ever since they kiss for the first time, that's when Maki confessed to her, well first and last kiss she thought it never happened again after that.

Her line of sight fell into the crimson haired girl's lips, slightly agape because of the sudden flag events, it made her swallow a big lump on her throat. Thinking that Maki won't make a bold move on her adding that they are at public, she avert her vision to her side, blushing deeply. Though Nico still hoping that Maki will claim her in front of these people like the Idiot Russian blonde did, while still being dressed in her Tuxedo.

 _Maki's going to be definitely hot on that_

Maki were also entranced with the proximity of the raven haired girl in front of her, she snapped back at the reality when she heard the older girl muttered something

"Y-You're too close Maki-chan"

Realizing what Nico meant she leaned back and got a full view of the girl beneath her, the number one Idol is flushing red just like her while averting her eyes

"S-sorry Nico-chan"

"I-it's okay, my fault"

She fully leaned back and sit beside the older girl when she saw Nico supporting herself to raise her body but Nico failed. The Raven haired girl apprehend something painful when she move her foot

"Is something wrong Nico-chan?"

"My foot hurts, too painful" Nico replied giving Maki a pained look

"Could someone get some Ice, water and basin?" Maki immediately requested while observing the foot that Nico was pointing at. She extend the older girl's knee and position the ankle on its resting position.

"Alright Nya!" Rin replied reflexively. Thanks to her athletic reflex she immediately go at the back stage to prepare the material that Maki needed

"Also Towel and bandage Rin" Maki suggested the last one she needed, She gesture herself to Nico, she was about to lift up the older girl in a bridal-like way but the raven haired girl insisted

"W-wait Maki-chan, my other foot is fine so I can manage" Nico said stuttering at the bold action of the Crimson haired girl

"If you say so" Maki confused but tried to help her by offering her shoulder's to hang into and made their way to the back stage

Nico manage to exit the stage, thanks to _her_ soon-to-be-doctor girl. Rin offered a comfortable chair and seated on it. She watch _her_ Maki prepared the basin with a water and ice on it. She just let the girl carefully remove her shoes at the site of the ankle sprain and dip Nico's foot on the basin.

Unbeknownst to them their little Mic is still turn on and their little conversation can be heard by the people listening outside the stage

"Nico-chan you're going to feel cold and it will be followed by burning, aching and numb sensation" Maki stand up and reach one of the towels to wipe her wet hands.

"Do you need anything Maki-chan?" The cat-like girl asked the crimson haired girl indicating if she could go outside already

"I already have everything I need, thank you Rin"

"You're welcome nyaa!" And then she run towards the stage leaving the two alone

"Maki-chan"

"If you already feel the numbness just say it to me" Maki informed Nico stoically arranging the used towels

"Hey Maki-chan"

"After that I'm going to bandage it to prevent it from further-"Not paying attention to the injured girl, Maki was preparing the bandage and removing it from the box.

"Maki-chan~" This time she called _her_ crimson haired girl attention with a pleading voice

Finally she got Maki's attention and look at her

"W-what is it?" Flushing because she find the raven haired girl cute by saying her name with a pleading voice

"You're making this a big deal it's just an ankle sprain you know?" Nico can't make herself hate the other girl, instead she find it a rare sight, Maki becoming her personal doctor and blushing while being too worried at her

"I-its because you said that its painful"

"I am okay now, I'm with _my_ Doctor right now" Nico teased the girl making her blush more furiously by claiming the other girl

"I-I am not a Doctor" Maki tried to brush it off casually but stutter at the end

Nico really want to treasure this moment, they usually bicker and sometimes during 1 in a million chance she can talk to Maki without being tsundere, it was really a rare event for her.

"Well, 'Not yet'"

And then Nico saw the redness that's been formed on Maki's forehead she decided to point it out

"Maki did you hit your forehead when we fell?"

"I guess it's kinda painful" Maki looks up and touch the painful area on her forehead

"Come here let me see" Nico gesture the other girl to come and Maki made her way to Nico's side and kneel to level her forehead on raven haired girl sight, Nico affirmed to the other girl that it was reddening. Maki was going to stand up when she was held back by Nico. The older girl placed her hand at Maki's cheeks and restrained the girl.

"I know the perfect treatment for this one" Nico interlock her eyes to the crimson haired girl and said to Maki in a gallant way.

Nico tilt Maki's head to level her's and made her way to the other girl lips, intruding Maki's personal space

"W-W-What do you think you're doing?! T-T-That's not my forehead!" Everyone heard Maki shouted aggressively interrupting Nico's action by placing one on her hand on Nico's mouth. Nico failed but she succeeded making _her_ Maki blushed

 _Ah, I think I turned on the switch again of Tsundere mode_

"Eh why not?! It been a long time since we kissed, after you confessed your feelings that's all, nothing else follows" Nico furrowed her eyebrows defending herself

Honoka and the others outside gasped at the sudden revelation, Honoka and Rin at first decided not to informed the two that everyone can hear them because it entertain everyone, even μ's don't know how these two talk when they are alone. But after hearing what Nico said, Rin turn off the Mic, leaving the two some privacy. Though the fans were left hanging, they went on uproar when Maki and Nico unconsciously announced that they are dating.

"It's just that we can't right now" Maki stared at Nico's foot, having an apologetic look

"At least tell me, didn't I tell you that we could talked about everything?"

Nico is starting to get annoyed she hate the fact that the girl isn't being honest with her. They are already dating she has a right to know the reason why. Realizing that the Crimson haired girl isn't going to reply she talk to the girl coldly

"Could you pass the towel and Bandage? I'll do it on my own"

"Y-you could feel the numbness now Nico-chan?" Maki hurriedly reach at the materials and dropped it when Nico said the following words

"Yes, throughout my whole body"

Maki was dumbstruck at the moment, she already expect Nico getting mad at her but hearing it directly from the older girl still stung her heart.

"Towel please" Nico said coldly yet feeling guilty at how the girl reacted towards her words. She saw Maki picking up the towel and bandage slowly, she wanted to take back her words.

"Maki I'm sor-"

"I can't do anything about it, its Nico-chan's fault" Nico look at Maki, she's averting her eyes but Nico knows Maki's going to cry at any minute

"I know, I kno-"Nico tried to lightened up Maki's mood by apologizing, she didn't want to make the crimson haired girl to cry in front of her

"E-ever since you kissed me, I-I began being conscious at your lips" Maki trying her best not to let her tears flow into her face

The confession of Maki surprised her. This made her happy, she's finally talking about it now.

"And"

"And?" Nico raises a brow waiting the other to continue

"And that made me want to k-kiss you every time I see you, m-mostly when where alone"

Nico was at her fullest right now, she can't be happier that she could make that kind of effect on _her_ little tsundere. And then she had her karma for making _her_ Maki almost cry, she was backfired by Maki's next words

"B-b-but I can't because Im on p-puberty stage right now" Maki finally said the reason in a low voice, hoping that Nico won't hear it and Nico wont tease her about it.

But Maki never thought the results of her revelation Nico's mouth was agape and blushing furiously.

"Of course I wanted to kiss Nico-chan almost every day, but I'm afraid that it will lead into something, I don't want to make you feel that I fell in love with you just because of my body's selfish desires" Maki said straightly not stuttering. Nico was right talking about this can give me peace of mind.

"E-e-even kisses on forehead?"

"Y-yes"

"Wow Maki-chan you've just proven to me how much you love me, I'm okay now, I understand. I guess I became too insecure because ever since you confessed to me and even though you're the one who confessed you act more coldly to me than before, I guess that's what they called 'Defence Mechanism'"

"Nico-chan" Nico heard _her_ Crimson haired girl calling to her, she was on the verge of tears.

"I love you" Maki confessed with a broken voice, she was about to cry now

"I love you too Maki-chan" She grinned and pat Maki's silky crimson haired as Maki duck her head still kneeling and not looking at Nico. She finally let her tears drop at the basin of water

* * *

A certain blonde was walking on a road leading to the festival, she can see many people wearing casual clothes and some at their yukata. Today is the day when she's going to answer her fellow μ's member Umi Sonoda

" _So you should honestly tell your feelings to Umi-chan, she deserves it"_

She already think about how she would talk about her thoughts and reject Umi.

" _Ericchi, you should worry about your situation than mine"_

But there's still several questions that she can't find the answer

" _Since I am a coward, my love won't be fulfilled"_

 _Who's this person that Nozomi fell in love with?_

" _I don't know Ericchi, I don't know"_

 _And what's with this uncertain feelings that I am having?_

Before she notice she was already at the meeting place, Umi text her the location last night, It was at the shrine near the festival. Umi was always on her mind after the concert. She accept and did what Nozomi told her that Umi deserves an honest reply so she reflects every day and night, not just about Umi but also the other girl, her best friend.

She walk around the shrine to find the blue haired girl, her back was facing her and talking to someone else. When Umi made a slight movement she saw the person talking to Umi, it was Kotori she was on her Gray yukata unlike Umi who's on her usual clothes. She became nervous at the fact that she going to meet her already after how many weeks and the fact that she didn't know what other μ's member think about her specially Kotori. She knew without Kotori telling her that she 'really' care about her best friends, especially Umi, so meeting her would be definitely awkward between the three of them. She's doubting whether to walk towards them or not, this is a big hurdle for her, but Kotori when she was about to eat the takoyaki that Umi bought for her she saw Eri standing head hanging low.

"Eri-chan" Kotori muttered

"What is it Kotori?" Umi followed Kotori's line of sight and she saw Eri

After being with Kotori she almost forgot that they were here because she's supposed to meet and talk to Eri. But her reason why she was here and need to talked with Eri change.

"E-eri, w-we are here" Umi became nervous, her voice was enough to prove it

Eri look at the girl who called her and walk towards them, every step were heavy. She force a smile while she saw Kotori giving her a strained smile. She think of a topic so it wouldn't be awkward around them.

"Y-you guys done writing your wishes?" Eri tried her best not to stutter

"N-not yet, we came a minute ago" Umi replied at Eri trying her best also not to stutter

Kotori noted that it was time to leave them alone, she arrange her things and excuse herself.

"I guess you two need some time alone, I'll meet you later Umi-chan at-"

"W-wait Kotori" Suddenly grabs Kotori's hand as if she was afraid to be left out

Eri watch the two in front of her, Umi was blushing furiously as she held Kotori's hand

"I want you to hear what I am going to say to Eri"

Kotori couldn't do anything, she couldn't refuse if Umi was the one begging for her

 _You're cruel Umi-chan_

"Sure Umi-chan" Kotori replied forcing a small smile

Eri noticed the silence that came down, she thought it was the perfect opportunity to talked to Umi honestly, to reject Umi honestly but when she was about to initiated the conversation, Umi hindered her still hanging her head low while blushing, preventing Eri, no Kotori to see how her face looks

"Eri"

"Y-yes?"

"Im very sorry" Umi bowed down as deep as she could, when she noted that the girls was still too shock to saying anything she continue what she was about to say.

"I've just realize that the feelings that I harbored for you isn't really in a romantic way"

 _Wait why do I feel that I'm the one who's being rejected here?_

"It's not the same feelings that you harbored for Nozomi"

 _I harbored for Nozomi?_

"Back then I don't know the boundaries between friendship and love"

 _What are the feelings that I harbored for Nozomi?_

"But confessing to you make me realize many things"

 _Everytime I am with Nozomi, I got this heartwarming feeling, Comfort and happiness yet,_

"And help me prove that this person is the least person I want to lose"

Right now Umi was looking at her directly with a determination on flashing on her eyes

"It seems that I've mistaken my love for you"

Then Kotori felt that Umi tightened her hold on her hands as she say the following words

"and became oblivious to the person who's always besides me"

When Umi said her last words and how Umi tightened her hold on kotori's hand, Kotori was given a feeling of small hope and relief but it was still too early to conclude, Umi didn't say directly the name of this person.

"When did you realize it Umi?"Eri asked in curiousity, she had a feeling that asking Umi might give her clues about something

"W-when I heard that this person is going somewhere I couldn't reach"

 _Ever since I've known that someone's made Nozomi fall in love I can't help to become anxious_

"Actually when I heard that this person is going to America for scholarship" Umi scratch her cheecks with her free hand and give her a strained smile and a nervous laugh

"H-how did you realize?" Eri followed her question, things are getting clear for her, she's starting found out the answers on her endless questions. She' realizing the thing that she's missing.

"Whenever I think about it, I become frightened about losing her"

" _And I could assure you that I won't lose you and you won't lose me either"_

 _And I am starting to become frightened by the fact that I might lose you_

"So, I'm very Sorry Eri, the person that I've fallen in love was Kotori"

 _So that's why I am unsatisfied with something_

"I-It's okay, I wanted to thank you for making me realize something too, it's also a relief that everything's fine with the two of you" Eri shyly waved her hands in front of her

 _I want to be that person you're in love with Nozomi._

* * *

Umi could feel how her cold her hands after Eri leave her and Kotori alone. The confession that she planned was a success but she haven't talked to Kotori about it yet. She decided to be quiet beside the girl and wait for any motions, whether Kotori remove her hands off from her or not is still okay from the blue haired girl. But unexpectedly she felt Kotori hands, its shuddering, this made Umi look at the other girl and tried to remove her hands from Kotori

"Im sorry for disgu-"

"Umi-chan"

But Kotori held it tighter from before, she still hangs her head low.

"Wh-what is it Kotori?"

Seconds have passed when Kotori replied

"Are you serious about what you said earlier?"

"O-of course"

Another seconds passed after Kotori was done sighing a big one and look at Umi eye to eye, she was giving her a big smile and it really reach her eyes

"Then, could you say it again?" She said in her usual sweet voice, Umi doesn't know if Kotori was teasing her or not.

"Eh? B-but it's too embarrassing" Umi retorted earning a blush.

"I see"

A moment of silence came down making Umi nervous

 _Did I made her mad?_

"K-kotori?"

"So it's okay to say it facing Eri but not with me" Kotori spoke facing Umi with a strained smile, seing this Umi was swallowed by her guilt

"It's not like th-"

"Then kiss me if saying it in front of me was embarrassing for you" Kotori shifting her expression into serious one

"Isn't that more embarrassing?!"

"Eh~ But I really want to confirm if I really heard it, that I am not dreaming" Kotori complained childishly

"Bu-"

"Please~ Umi-chan~"

Kotori gave her best move, which was pleading Umi with her sweetesssssst voice, it tugged Umi's heartstring and can't do anything about it.

"You're unfair Kotori" the Blue haired girl sighed in deafeat

"It's because Umi –chan love me so much that she can't resist me"

Umi fidget and calming her nerves and mentally preparing herself. It's time to fightback.

"Kotori, I love you" Umi said without stuttering, she leans and kissed Kotori at her forehead holding it until Kotori recovered from being shocked.

"You're mean Umi-chan" She gave a fake pout

"You never said where I am going to kiss you" she smiled at the other girl claiming her victory

Kotori slump herself in front of Umi and hugged her, after that Kotori muttered something which made the blue haired girl blushed furiously than before.

"I love you too Umi-chan"

* * *

"Eri?"

Nico made her way towards the certain blonde, noting that Eri still haven't write something at her paper she asked her.

"Not yet done?"

Eri looked at the girl who called her hoping that it would be her best friend but unluckily it was the raven haired girl.

"What's with that look, you look like you were hoping for someone but unluckily it's just me"

"You got me wrong Nico" she gave Nico a small laugh and look around Nico finding someone

 _You got it right_

"Are you looking for Nozomi? She's picking up Maki, because of this crowds we got separated along the way" Nico stated nonchalantly

 _Are you an esper Nico?!_

"N-No I'm looking for Maki" The blonde denied looking at her black piece of paper again

Nico hummed still not convinced with Eri's answer

"How about you Nico are you done writing your wish?"

"Ah, yes I'm just waiting for Maki and Nozomi so I could hang these"

"I'll guess what's written on your paper"

Nico gave her a questioning look

"Something like 'I wish I could kiss Maki already'" She give Nico a sly look

"T-T-There's no way that the Number 1 Idol Niconii will wish for that something indecent especially with that slanted eye girl!" The number 1 Idol aggressively defend herself from the teasing, which didnt convince the quarter Russian. Nico decided to change the topic.

"B-by the way how's the things between you and Umi? You talked today right?"

"Ah about that, we've settled it already, I've been rejected" Eri stated as if it doesn't matter to her

"Ha?!" Nico raised her eyes brows at Eri and gave a surprised voice

"Like I have said I've been rejected"

"Isn't it the other way around?" Still burning her gaze at the blonde waiting for the answer

"Yes, but Umi already realize that she loves Kotori and I am happy for them"

"Well, isn't it good?" Nico gave her thought and shrugs her shoulder

"Nico, you make it look like you doesn't care about us but you're just being tsundere like Maki."

"What's with you?! Saying Maki there Maki that Maki here?"

"Nothing" Eri gave another sly smile again at Nico indicating something

"H-how about you Eri? When are you going to confess your feelings to Nozomi?" Nico nervously dodge again the topic and when the blonde looks like she won't reply she gave another question

"Come on, don't tell me you're just flirting with Nozomi?" The raven haired girl throws her hands on the air

 _I see, even everyone notice it already but I'm oblivious to it_

"It's quite obvious that you're in love Nozomi" Nico unconsciously frowned at Eri remembering the days that Eri suddenly make her a rival on Nozomi and got jealous. Eri since that day became observant to Nico and prefer not to talk to her and always drags Nozomi away from her. This is where Nico noticed the sudden unusual changes at Eri, this is when Nico notice that Ayase Eri is falling in love with her best friend slowly without her knowledge. But the incident ended when Nozomi teased Nico about how she acts around Maki, this is where her secrets where almost spilled out, she remember the grin that Nozomi gave her that day, it was terrifying and gives all her spines a shiver, but all thanks to Nozomi that day that Eri became normal again around her. She knows that Nozomi did all those teasing just to fix the uncomfortable atmosphere between her and Eri, and one thought entered here back then, Nozomi also knows that Eri's falling in love with her but decided to stay silent

"I know" Nico heard Eri admitting her feeling casually as if it didn't bother her, which bring her to surprise

 _Did I hear it right?!_

"I-I'm just teasing you did you finally realize it already?" Her teasing backfires her who would've thought that her Idiot friend would 'finally' realize it already

Eri didn't pursue the topic and just gave Nico her smile, a very gleeful smile

"Nico-chan"

Both girl tensed when they suddenly heard a certain voice, both of them having their hearts running too fast for their convenience. Nico's heart pounding because she'll never get used to _her_ Maki's voice, it always give her a weird feeling and as for Eri knowing that Maki was with Nozomi. Both of them turned to face the Crimson haired girl.

"Too slow, didn't I tell you not to let go of my hand? See what happened" Nico welcomed Maki with an irritable look

Maki noticed the other girl looking around scanning every people behind Maki as if she's finding some one

"Ah If you're looking for Nozomi she's there she said that she'll be fine alone then shooed me to Nico" Maki informed Eri as she pointed where Nozomi is. Maki observe Eri's reaction and she saw a faint blush forming at her cheeks

 _Am I really that obvious?!_

"Ah, No, I" Eri tried to think how to defend herself but there's nothing came to her mind

"T-thank you" She bow courtly and excuse herself from the tsunderes. She heard the two bickering as usual before Eri walks away from them.

"Hey! why are you always ignoring me?!"

"Why would I hold your hand? It's embarrassing"

Eri walks slowly mentally preparing herself, she's feeling every step that she's making, the idea that she's going to meet her best friend makes her every steps and her breathing heavy for some reasons, and she can't help herself to feel cold from nervousness.

And then a certain purple haired girl stands out from the crowds, even Nozomi isn't on her yukata, she still manage to make the blonde captivated at her beauty. Nozomi was standing still, staring at the sky holding a piece of paper, she looks like her mind is somewhere far.

Eri took all of her courage to walk near the girl, Nozomi somewhat notice the blonde girl at her peripheral vision but didn't budge a movement instead initiated a conversation

"Hello Ericchi"

"Ah. Good evening Nozomi, what are you doing? Stargazing?" Eri surprise with the sudden greeting, she took her last step and stopped besides Nozomi, mimicking her. Her heart became calm after hearing her best friends Kansai Dialect.

 _Here is it again the heartwarming feeling, Comfort and happiness that I feel whenever I am around with Nozomi_

"Yes, though I can't see the summer triangle right now, even the other stars"

Eri scanned the sky and tried to find a single star but she failed

"Ah you're right"

"Ericchi what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Umi?" Nozomi stated as if it looking at the sky was more interesting than asking Eri.

"I've settle it already, everything's fine now between us and I'm really glad with the sudden turn of events" Eri smiled and happily informed her best friend

' _Glad'_

"I see" Nozomi slowly hangs her which was noticed by the blonde

 _Everything's fine between them now_

"Nozomi?"

"I am happy for both of you Ericchi" Nozomi forced a smile for Eri

"Thank you" The blonde replied weakly noticing and wondering about the purple haired girl expression that was giving to her.

 _Again with that expression_

And then while they were occupied by their own thoughts, a hard rain starts to fall down making the crowds pause in what they were doing and go in a place where they will be covered under the rain and others opened their umbrella and continue with what they were doing. Eri and Nozomi isn't an exception.

"So that's the reason why the stars isn't visible today. Nozomi didn't you bring your umbrella?" Eri ransacks her bag to find her umbrella as she questioned her best friend.

"I know that you always have yours so I don't bring mine"

"I guess you're hopeless without me Noz-" Eri was busy looking for umbrella and when she finally found it and was about to open she glance at Nozomi, she looking above again with an empty expression and doesn't care about the rain that was falling to her. Eri noticed something flowing from her eyes.

 _Are those tears or it is because of rain?_

"But I guess I'll be needing it already" Her best friend muttered to herself

 _Since I'm going to lose you now_

"Ericchi, it seems that Hikiboshi–Sama didn't make it"

Eri was feeling something painful with in her right now, while she was being in a state of happiness her best friend was quite opposite. She can't bear to see Nozomi pretty devastated, she don't want to see the person she love is in pained with something

"Because Orihime-sama is crying right now"

Eri wanted to hug the other girl, she wanted to comfort her, she wanted to bring smile upon Nozomi, yet she can't, she can't bring that smile on the girl's face. She wanted to be the reason why Nozomi smile. She wanted to be the person whom Nozomi fall in love with. All she could do is to open her umbrella to protect Nozomi from the rain.

"Nozomi you'll catch cold" She walk near the other girl so they could share the umbrella

"Thank you but Cowards don't catch colds Ericchi" She saw Nozomi having a deep sigh and turn to her to smile, the expression that Nozomi was having earlier was gone.

 _Ah the usual Nozomi_

Eri wants to remove that mask, she don't want her best friend to wear that kind of expression ever again. She wants to bring the sweetest smile her best friend could have, she wants to replace the person who making Nozomi in a state like this. She wants Nozomi to fall in love with her and she finally had a resolve.

"Are you done hanging your wish? You want to hang it with mine?" Nozomi suggested, noting that Eri won't answer her.

"Ah, S-sure" Eri reflexively complied with what Nozomi said.

They walk to the nearest bamboo and prepared their papers, Eri's heartbeat pounds harder and harder every time their shoulder touch each other under Eri's umbrella. When they reach the bamboo Nozomi hanged her paper not too high from her.

"Do you want to hang yours at the top?" Nozomi asked gesturing to hold Eri's umbrella so the blonde could hang her wish.

"N-no it's okay, wherever you want Nozomi, I want you to hang these for me" Nozomi gave her a quizzical look and as Eri gave Nozomi her piece of paper

"B-but before that" Eri was stuttering as she avert her eyes and become nervous all of a sudden

"I-I'd like you to read my wish first"

"Eh is it alright for you Ericchi?" Nozomi ask her best friend with a surprised face

"Y-yes, and you'll decide if you're going to hang it or not. Whether my wish will remain a wish or my wish will be given a chance to come true"

"What's with you Ericchi all of a sudden" Nozomi played it off with a laugh and saw what's written at the piece of paper. Everything in her body shuts off, she became numb, her hand rapidly became cold and the she couldn't hear the noise around her anymore.

'I'd like to be the person whom my best friend Toujou Nozomi fall in love with'

Eri couldn't feel the rain falling on half of her shoulders neither the cold coming from it, all she could feel right now was her pounding heart, a lump on her throat and her cold hands. She grip hard at the handle of her umbrella as she mustered up all of her courage and said the following words that will make her gamble her relationship towards the other girl.

 _It's now or never_

"Nozomi, I love you and I'd like you to go out with me"

Nozomi saw Eri giving her a half bow. The blonde's eyes were shut and still waiting for the purple haired girl's reply, she was quite confused by the events in front of her.

"B-but h-how about Umi?" Nozomi replied with a dumbest voice

"What about Umi?" this time Eri's the one giving a quizzical face when she face Nozomi

"D-didn't you said that every things fine between the two of you and you're really glad with the sudden turn of events?"

"Y-yes I remember saying those, and I felt that I'm the one who's been rejected" Eri stuttered and surprised on why Nozomi was asking her those questions and slowly she gave a dejected smile.

"Isn't it the other way around Ericchi?"

"Yeah when I'm about to talk to her that I couldn't accept her feelings she suddenly apologize to me and said that she mistaken her love for me, that the person she really love is Kotori. I'm happy for them"

After Eri explained everything, a moment of silence came down, Nozomi was giving Eri a dumb look while Eri was waiting for Nozomi's reply. But it didn't last long, after a second it was broken by a laughter of purple haired girl in front of her.

"T-then is it okay for me to keep this piece of paper Ericchi?" Nozomi manage to replied between her fading laughter

"O-ofcourse!" Eri replied aggressively while surprised at the actions of her best friend

"Ericchi did you know that this isn't a chance for your wish to come true because you're already the person whom I fell in love with" Nozomi was already done laughing and right now giving Eri her best smile

 _This is the expression that I wanted to see on Nozomi_

Eri was at heaven at the same time mesmerized at Nozomi, her body automatically move, she made her way towards the purple haired girl. She invaded her privacy while the other girl is dumbstruck, Nozomi knows whats Eri going to do, she was about to get kissed but she feels something funny at her nose.

"W-wait Eric-"

And then Nozomi sneezed. Eri stopped in midway and saw the other girl facing the other side, hand on her nose, she find it cute though.

"By the way cowards do catch colds Nozomi. Idiots are the one who don't catch it" Eri scooted towards Nozomi to protect both of the under the rain and smiled warmly at her while Nozomi lets out another sneeze from her.

* * *

" **хорошо" At last!**

 **For all seabirds (Umikoto), Parfait gays (NozoEri) and Tsundere couple (NicoMaki) Fans thank you for reading it until the end.**

 **This is kinda inspired by the doujins named Feverish Fingertips and Feverish Tiptoes by Kanbayashi Makoto. I really love this kind of angst story, so I decided to share the story that won't stop bothering me until I type it on my laptop.**

 **I wrote this story as an angst, if I fail you please forgive me.**

 **See you next time on my short stories covering these three during their summer vacation.**

 **Anyways these are the links for my references:**

 **/brightest-stars/vega-brilliant-blue-white-is-third-brightest-star#myth**

 **wiki/Love_marginal**

 **wiki/Zurui_yo_Magnetic_today**

 **I really hope that you guys enjoy this Fanfic. Any review would lift up my spirits.**

 **And last thing….Sorry for my grammar.**

 **See you next time!**

 **By the way I love Yoshino Nanjou! Uggggghh the way she laughs and sneeze makes me fall in love with her all over again Hahaha**


	2. And then Umi's Summer Vacation became-

DISCLAIMER: I'm just a shipper of Love Live pairings, I own nothing.

* * *

" _She loved mysteries so much that she became one" – John green_

* * *

 **And then Sonoda Umi's Summer Vacation became…..**

After her confession at the Tanbata festival Kotori happily accepted her feelings and they began dating. Just remembering the events made her happy and it always give her feelings that she haven't felt before, back then she could hold Kotori's hand as if nothing special about it but right now, just by thinking about it already make her heart beat wildly and her hands sweaty.

And things right now isn't an exception

Umi was holding a tray with snacks and drinks that she prepared downstairs and when she opened her bedroom's door the scene in front made her almost drop what she's holding.

 _Her_ Kotori Minami was peacefully sleeping on her bed, slightly revealing her skin with her white one piece dress.

Come to think of it Honoka's always with Kotori whenever her friends visited the blue haired girl and Honoka's always the first one to doze off and sleep at her bed but right now their energetic girl isn't with them and Kotori's the one who's sleeping at her bed.

She is alone with her lover sleeping on her bed and on her room.

Umi's feet were frozen on the entrance not leaving her gaze on the sleeping girl. Kotori was in a slight fetal position with her back facing the wall, Umi's eyes leisurely travels from Kotori's sleeping face down to her chest that is slowly inhaling and exhaling and down to her girlfriend's smooth legs, the one piece dress is high enough to almost see Kotori's _P-P-P-Pant- No No No._ Umi shakes her head trying to remove the impudent thoughts that conquers her mind. How can her girlfriend peacefully sleep in an erotic way in front of her?

The blue-haired girl tried to recalled why she was in a state like this, she remembered Kotori calling and asking if she could visit Umi at her home because she really wanted to see the blue haired girl, when Umi was about to refuse Kotori knowing Umi's weakness, she pleaded the other girl with her sweetest voice and at last she won by making Umi say "Alright Alright, you're unfair Kotori" with a dejected sigh.

After 20 minutes Umi heard their doorbell, she descends their stairs and walk towards their main door, she opened it and saw the grayish brown haired girl in a white one piece dress standing outside their house. In a couple of seconds she was entranced at the girl in front of her and at the sweat that is forming at her girl's forehead. She forgot to greet the grayish brown haired girl. _Why Kotori does looks beautiful in any clothes she wear?_

Kotori was confused with the silence that Umi was giving to her and interrupt the thoughts that Umi was having "Uhhhhhmmm…Umi-chan?" She asked while giving the other girl with a worried look.

Hearing Kotori, Umi was immediately expelled from her thoughts "W-what is it Kotori?" she replied giving a faint blush from her cheeks, embarrassed with her actions and her thoughts after she saw Kotori.

Kotori find it cute every time Umi gave a blush while looking embarrassed but what's the reason of Umi being embarrassed? "Are you okay Umi-chan?" she asked wanting to find out the reason.

Umi avert her gaze to the ground, trying find an excuse but she couldn't think of anything else, she's not good with lying, she replied to her lover stuttering "I—it's just , I-I thought you looks beautiful with your clothes"

Kotori was surprised and at the same time happy with what Umi said, she usually wear clothes like this but this is the first time that Umi praise her. She blush at the comment and give Umi a big smile "Thank you Umi-chan"

Finally Umi regain her composure again and face Kotori, she opens the door widely enough for both of them and gesture inviting Kotori to come inside. "I'm sorry for making you wait outside, is it too hot?"

Kotori accepts the invitation and enters, she complained "It's really hot outside Umi-chan, I'm melting. Can I go straight to your room?" then she removes her sandals and set it aside. Umi closed the door "Sure I'll prepare something to eat" she stated looking at the girl who's already walking at the hallway and ascends the stairs.

Umi prepared some snacks and drinks that can be found in their kitchen and refrigerator and took it with her in a tray. She carefully ascends the stairs and walks towards her room, and shock by unexpected sight. _It's just a couple of minutes since she got in my room, how can she sleep that easily?_

Umi did a big gulp and emotionally prepared herself, she walks towards her small round table on the floor and put down the tray that she is holding. She tried to look again to the sleeping girl for any reaction but he got nothing. The blue haired girl sighs as she sit down, she faces again the summer homeworks that make her busy before Kotori called her, but she couldn't regain the concentration that she had earlier, her mind was brainstorming about the events that might happened while she was alone with Kotori and getting nervous every time an embarrassing thoughts entered her brain. Well she don't know what Kotori might do, she was also unpredictable like Honoka.

She tried to calm down by drinking some of the drinks that she prepared but it's not effective, Umi lean at the side of her bed and rest her head on the mattress. _I guess I could take a break, I've been doing my homework since morning._ She notice the head of her lover near her shoulder and turn to look Kotori's face "Ah she's pouting" She giggled inwardly and smiles as she examines Kotori's face until Umi heard Kotori mumbling something "Hmmmmm….Umi-chan"

This made the blue haired girl blush madly, avert her eyes from Kotori's beautiful face and lean again to her bed. She quietly listens to the clock, to the insects that making some noise and to the rhythmical breathing of the girl on her bed. She closes her eyes while she do this.

This makes her remember the first time she met Honoka and Kotori, It was also summer when she decided to play outside and while she got having trouble about approaching the girls on her same age, Honoka unpredictably made her join the game as if she's one of the girl that she's playing with, this is where she also meet Kotori, her best friend that become her 'lover'.

As far as she remembers the three of them become inseparable, Honoka's the one who's always suggest crazy ideas and Kotori is always supporting both of them. There was one time that she and Honoka had a fight because of Honoka's craziness but the person who stood between them was Kotori, every time Honoka forgot her food Kotori always offer hers, every time they got into sickness Kotori always visits them and care for them, every time Honoka's having a hard time doing her homeworks Kotori helps her, every time they have a problem Kotori is always there to listen and comfort them.

One best example would be when she mistaken her love for Eri, Umi can't help herself to frown whenever she think of it. Kotori didn't leave her and just comfort her in silence when she walks out after confessing to the blonde. _What did Kotori felt that time? What was running through her mind that time? Instead of crying for herself, she went out to me and comfort me, saying nothing but giving her presence as if telling me 'I'm here for you'._

Umi can't help to feel bad on what she did on Kotori, it feels that she had taken Kotori for granted. She want to repay what she did on Kotori but she still don't know what to do.

And then she remembered Honoka confronting her several days after her confession on the concert.

" _Umi-chan" Honoka called to her unusually with a serious tone of voice_

 _Umi face her nervously, she knows what Honoka's going to talk about "What do you need to talk about Honoka?"_

" _Umi-chan, Kotori told me to keep it secret to you but I think you need to know this" Honoka explained to Umi trying not to give a sad expression_

 _Umi thought that Honoka's going to talk about her confession but it seems that she's wrong, it's kinda serious involving Kotori "W-why? What is it?"_

" _Kotori got a mail for her scholarship to study abroad and decided to accept it, she'll be leaving two weeks from now" Honoka waited for Umi to talk but it seem that she can't, the orange haired girl saw the girl in front her, Umi was too surprise to be able to say anything so she continue "U-Umi please, Ask Kotori to stay here with us, I already pleaded but she won't listen to me" Honoka informed she was on the verge of tears._

 _This was the first time Umi heard Kotori rejected Honoka, Kotori usually get pulled from Honoka's craziness and always let others decide for her. "Honoka If this is what Kotori wants we can't do-"_

" _But I know Kotori also don't want leave! Neither of us three don't want this" Umi's usual energetic friend was now shouting and crying in front of her while giving her thoughts. This made the blue haired girl silent and she continue what she was about to say "Umi-chan, I've been your best friend since I remember, I grow old with the two of you and I may not look like it but I always watch the two of you." Honoka calmly said while giving Umi a worried look "Umi is Eri really the person whom you really fall in love with?"_

What Honoka said to her that day really struck her, the pain that she felt when she realize that Eri is unconsciously in love with Nozomi is nothing compared when she found out that Kotori decided to accept the scholarship. She really thank her best friend Honoka for telling her the information and after finding out her true feelings she went to Kotori's place to talk about it and ask Kotori to decide on accepting the scholarship after hearing Eri's reply on Tanabata festival, not knowing that its gonna be Umi's confession to Kotori.

The blue haired girl fell asleep beside the bed without her knowledge while reminiscing everything. After a couple of minutes the grayish brown haired girl that was sleeping before was now awake with her lover shoulder's and face near at her. She studied Umi's face, she was frowning while sleeping. _What are you dreaming about right now Umi-chan?_ She stand up quietly so she won't wake the other girl and walks in front of Umi, she notice the unfinished homeworks at Umi's small table. _Knowing Umi-chan she must be working on it since morning._ She decided to kneel and put her two fingers between the frowning eyebrows of Umi, then she spread is slowly, after that she smiled at her work admiring what she did on Umi. _Now you're not frowning Umi-chan._ Kotori decided to stare at the beauty in front of her, she study every feature of Umi' face and remember how her lover looks like when they are still a child _You've grown such a beauty Umi-chan_.

And then Kotori took the opportunity, she slightly lean forward and then met Umi's lips with hers, this kinda make her nervous and excited about Umi's reaction when she finds out that she was kissed by Kotori. The grayish brown haired girl release the kiss when she felt that the other girl we're about to wake up, the eyelids are starting to lift up and there Kotori's amber eyes met Umi's golden eyes.

"Good evening Umi-chan" She smile warmly at the girl in front of her

Umi who's been surprise by waking up with Kotori In front of her and within her personal space, she stutter as Kotori leans back to give Umi enough space "W-w-what are you doing Kotori?" she nervously asked.

"I saw Umi-chan sleeping so watch you" Kotori sat down in front of the girl while waiting for the different expression that the blue haired girl will make "Umi-chan if you wanted to sleep you could sleep beside me. It's your bed anyway"

"No, I thought I could take a break but I never notice that I already fall asleep" Umi said still giving a faint blush on her cheeks, she push herself and seated straight still leaning on the bed.

"You must be really tired from doing this since morning" She watch Umi as she stretch her body "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, how about you Kotori? I just prepared foods and after that I saw you already sleeping peacefully" Umi said and blushed when she remembered the scene that she saw when she entered her room.

Kotori noticed the blush "Sorry about that Umi-chan it's just that I couldn't sleep well at home because the aircon was broken since last night" _Also because of your scent that lingers on your bed and this room Umi-chan._ Kotori mentally added.

"Is that so, would like me to cook dinner? My parents aren't-"

"No, it's okay Umi-chan, I'll go home before dinner"

"O-okay"

Silence fall upon them for a moment until Kotori cutted it "Umi-chan?" she plays the ends of her dress as she shoot a glance the blue haired girl that was still leaning at the bed

"Y-yes?!" Umi jolted and replied too fast like a soldier

"Do you really mean what you said earlier?" Kotori averted her eyes "That I look beautiful with my clothes today" she embarrassingly said trying to bring up the topic earlier

Umi was confused at first and suddenly shifted to being embarrassed, her thoughts were slowly killing her "Y-yes"

"Is that so? But Umi-chan these are my daily clothes you know it too right?" Kotori asked pushing the topic and knowing what's with Umi today

"Yes I know, that's why I wonder how you look beautiful in every clothes that you wear" Umi said casually then after realizing what she just said, her cheeks reddened instantly. She just want to be honest.

Kotori forgotten to play with the end of her clothes "I'm really happy to hear it from you Umi-chan" She said warmly "I guess I really do love you Umi-chan" while waiting for the other girl to respond she turn her back to Umi and face the table with the snacks and drinks.

What Kotori said to her brings joy upon her chest and flush to her face, although lately she almost hear this every day she still not used to it. The happiness that she always feel when Kotori said that was like the happiness that she felt when Kotori accepted her feelings. She's falling and falling more in love with Kotori every day.

Kotori was picking and opening the snacks she expected no reply from the shy blue haired girl until she heard Umi mumbling something "Uhmmmm Kotori?"

While eating she turn to face the other girl behind her, she saw Umi silently and shyly scooting her way towards the eating girl. "Umi-chan? Is something wrong?" and then she felt the blue haired girl's forehead rest on her shoulder then fidgets.

The grayish brown haired girl find it very cute, too cute that she wants to tacklehug the other girl but she restrained herself and waited for what Umi's going to say, when she receive nothing she reach one of the drinks on the table, she need to calm herself from too much Umi's cuteness, drinking some might help her a little. When she was about to drink it she heard Umi in a small voice with her outmost sincerity "Kotori, I'm really sorry for what I did to you back then, I feel that I have taken you for granted. I may never know your feelings when I confessed to Eri but I want you to assure you that you're the person whom I really love and the person whom I want to grow up with"

Kotori was taken aback, she never thought that she could hear an honest answer coming from her lover, she smiled and without the other girl's knowledge she leans her whole body towards the blue haired girl, Umi was surprised and catch the grayish brown haired girl by hugging her. Kotori's head was resting on Umi's pectorals. She's still holding the mug with her one hand while she put her free hand at Umi's cheeks, making the blue haired girl face down on her then planted a kiss on the surprised Umi's lips.

The kiss last for seconds, Kotori release the blue haired girl's lips, after that she took a glance at the other girl, she's giving a dumb look at her face then it quickly shifted into surprise expression.

"K-K-Kotori! I, Ah, You-" Umi panicked and tried to find things to say while clumsily flinging her arms, it happened that she hit one arm of Kotori and spilled out the water into her dress, everything happened so fast.

"Ah Umi-chan what are you doing" Kotori complained with her sweet voice and move away from the blue haired girl. "S-sorry Kotori" Umi looks at her worriedly as she reach one of her towels and offers to the grayish brown haired girl who's returning the mug to the table and look at her wet dress. And then Umi saw that some of Kotori's dress became transparent.

Kotori face the towel in front of her and accepts it but she notice the hand of Umi trembling. She look at Umi who's dumbstruck at the moment and blushing furiously, she follows Umi's line of sight and it landed on her chest, Kotori also blush furiously mimicking the blue haired girl in front her.

 _K-K-Kotori's Bra is visible and K-K-Kotori's cle-cle-cle-clevage i-is…_

And then Umi's mind was blown and passed out.

* * *

 **Hello to everyone who reads my stories and waited for my update. I really appreciate the reviews that was given and those who Fav'ed and followed the 'Signs'**

 **Forgive me again for my grammar and mistakes.**

 **I'm planning to write NicoMaki next. I really want to complete the short sub stories of these pairings, this made me look like I'm always spacing out while thinking about what to write when I'm not in front of my Lappy. Ughhhhhh the perks of being a Love Live pairings shipper.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading it. Any reviews will be appreciated. See you in my next updates.**

 **（・8・）…**


	3. While Yazawa Nico's day became-

DISCLAIMER: I am Watashixx and I don't own anything

* * *

" _I am no longer sure of anything. If I satiate my desires, I sin but I deliver myself from them; if I refuse to satisfy them, they infect the whole soul." – Jean Paul Sartre_

* * *

 **While Yazawa Nico's day became..**

Through the hallway a sound of piano was reverberating through a certain room, from inside you can see a crimson haired girl sitting on the bench and producing some relaxing melodies by pressing into the keys. After a few minutes the relaxing melody was starting to fade and was replace by an arhythmical music, the girl was starting to have problem now by pressing the wrong keys of the piano. This made her stop and let out a big sigh, she tried again pressing the right keys but she couldn't anymore, she lost her concentration. This made her remember that she haven't eaten anything yet since morning and it was already 4 in the afternoon.

She made her way towards their kitchen and remember that she's the only one on their house, today is Sunday and all of their maids and chefs were on breaks while her parents are on their business trip. She open their large refrigerator and find ingredients for cooking and frozen foods, they were some leftovers from yesterday that she could heat but her tongue want something else, her tongue wants something sweet for her brain. And then she remembered the chocolate that her parents gave to her on their last business trip, she's neutral to chocolate so she keep it, as far as she remember it was kinda special but she's too eager to eat the chocolate to try remembering some unimportant things.

She already eaten the half of a one dozen box of chocolates when she heard her cellphone ringing and vibrating from her pocket, the personalize ringtone gives the crimson haired girl an idea who's calling. _It must be Nico-chan._ She reach her phone from her pocket using her free hand and then answer the call. She was reaching another chocolate from the box when she heard _Her_ Nico from the other line.

"Maki?"

The crimson haired girl put the chocolate to her mouth and chew for a while and answers "It's me, It's my phone who do you think will answer it?"

The raven haired girl from the other line of the phone groans and fight backs "I'm just confirming it"

"It's me, why did you call?" Maki reach again for another chocolate to eat and lean at their kitchen counter as she said this.

"Are you eating something?" Nico questioned as she noticed that the other girl is chewing something

"Uhmm" Maki agreed while chewing and then swallows "I'm eating chocolates right now"

"Is that so, I just wanted to know how are doing since your maids and chef are on break and your parents are on business trip"

"I guess I'm okay?" she reach again her 9th chocolate

"What did you eat for lunch?" Nico sincerely asked

"I'm eating my lunch right now" the crimson haired girl put her 9th chocolate to her mouth as she heard the other line giving a surprised voice "Huh?!" this made Maki raise an eyebrow while savoring the flavor of the chocolate and then Nico continue "You're lunch is chocolates?! You're an idiot Maki to not know that what you're doing is bad for your health!" Maki can imagine the irritated look on Nico's face right now.

"What do you mean by that?" Maki felt like that Nico provoke her "This is the first-"

Nico interjected not waiting for Maki to finish what she's about to say "I know you're reaching again for another chocolate, stop it and open the main door of your house" she commanded

"Huh? Why would I-"

"I'm outside" Nico plainly stated which made the crimson haired girl surprise "W-what are you doing outside of my house?" then she becomes nervous with the idea that hit her

 _I 'am going to be alone with Nico-chan_

"Just open the door" Nico sounded irritated now from the other side of the phone

"F-fine, wait for a minute" Maki ended the call and made her way to the sink and wash her hands, she dried it by a towel and reluctantly walk towards the door. She open the door at their main entrance hoping to see the raven haired girl, and there she was, tapping her foot on the ground while her arms are crossed and giving her a deathly glare.

Nico noticed some chocolates remnant on corner of Maki's mouth and commented "You still have some on the side of your mouth, are you seducing me to clean that up for you?" she entered the house casually still irritated and not giving the crimson haired a glance while Maki runs a finger through her mouth to remove the said chocolate. She blush faintly at the idea "Why would I seduce you?"

"I don't know? Because you love Niconii so much?" Nico said nonchalantly walking towards the kitchen, this made the other girl groan and follow Nico, she notice that the raven haired girl is making her way towards the kitchen and ask "What are you doing?"

The raven haired girl while walking towards the kitchen saw the box of chocolates at the kitchen counter, it has been devour by Maki and only 3 pieces of chocolate left. It made Nico frown and turn to Maki who's been following her "I never remember that you like sweets" and then Nico pointed at the box of chocolates "You almost eat everything!"

Maki stopped in front of Nico and look where the raven haired girl is pointing, she starting to twirl her hair now "I need food for my brain and my tongue is begging for sweets" she retorted while giving Nico a bored look "I am playing piano since morning"

Nico stared at the crimson haired girl for a while then she return the box on the refrigerator and scanned the contents inside "Fine" Maki heard this made her raise an eyebrow not leaving the looks that she's giving at Nico "I'll make something for you"

This made Maki stop twirling her hair and gave a shy look "You don't need to do that"

Nico turned to her and put her two hands on her hips "I am already here so I might show you how great am I as a cook!" and give a confident smile

Maki avert her eyes and return her hand again from twirling her hair "If that's what you want" she said shyly. _Nico-chan will cook for me._ Maki give a faint blush and her thoughts were interrupted by the raven haired girl "You could play your piano while I'm doing this" Nico said while not giving Maki a look and preparing the ingredients.

"O-okay"

The crimson haired girl made her way towards her music room, she sat at the bench and prepare her hands by placing it over the keys, and she's kinda excited for she will be tasting _her_ Nico-chan cooking again. She started pressing the appropriate keys but sadly she missed every keys that she supposed to press, this made her stop from playing and sighs _I guess Nico-chan is right I need a proper food_. She could feel that something is unusual on her, she decided to rest and wait for Nico downstairs but when she stand she felt dizzy, she place her one hand on the piano for support. _I guess I need a rest too._ She waited for her body to adjust from the dizziness and started walking towards her room, she made her way towards her bed and lie down placing one of her hand on the forehead while staring at the ceiling.

After how many minutes, the raven haired girl swipe the sweat that is forming on her forehead, she's smiling contentedly at the finished food that was prepared at the dining table. She untie the apron and put it on one of the chairs and decided to call for Maki, she went at Maki's music room but she found no one so she went to the crimson haired girl's bedroom, she enters from the ajar door and there she saw Maki lying at her bed.

"Maki-chan, the food is ready" Nico called the other girl but she receive no reply and didn't perceive any movement _. Is she sleeping?_. Nico tried to walk closer the other girl, when she was closer enough she saw the crimson haired girl staring at the ceiling with her hands on her forehead.

"Maki?" She tried gaining the attention of the other girl, this made the crimson haired girl look at her, and she noticed something unusual with Maki.

"Ah. Nico-chan~" There she saw Maki smiling at her as if she's really happy that she saw Nico and calling her name with a voice sweeter than her usual voice. This made the raven haired give a faint blush and perceive a bad feeling.

"Are you okay?" she worriedly ask, Maki is too tsundere to give that kind of expression

"Uhmm" Maki affirmed still drilling her gaze towards the raven haired girl while grinning "I have my Nico-chan with me"

The raven haired girl was dumbstruck and at the moment deepening the shade of red that her face produce earlier "A-a-anyways, the food is ready, I'll head downstairs first" Nico was stuttering, she don't know how to react at the crimson haired girl behavior, Maki was claiming her all of a sudden.

She was about to head outside after informing Maki but she was tugged at her shirt and this made her stumble backwards and sit at the crimson haired girl's bed. "Whaa" She turned her head towards the other girl and decided to glare but she can't, Maki was giving her a puppy eyes and it is too much for her.

"Nico-chan don't leave me"

How Maki acted had a great effect on her, she's usually a tsundere and never been too bold. She already saw someone acts like this, she saw her drunken mother acts like this before, and the way the crimson haired girl speaks and acts is exactly like her mother when drunk. She ask "Are you drunk Maki-chan?" while observing the other girl's action to confirm her suspicion. _Maybe because of the chocolates._

Maki giggles as if Nico said a stupid thing "There's no way I'll be drunk, I didn't drink anything" she said not leaving the gentle stare that she's giving to the raven haired girl.

Yet Nico just hummed not convinced with the drunken girl's answer. An idea hit her, she put her hands on her pocket and reach for her phone then she turn her whole body to the lying drunken girl, she open it and put it into video mode. She adjust her phone so she could record a video of Maki, she asked the other girl while steadily holding the phone on her hand. "Hai Maki-chan could you answer some of my questions?" then she give a sly smile.

The raven haired girl watch Maki at her phone's screen as she answer "Of course, for my Nico-chan!" while energetically raising one of her hand.

This made her faint blush return at her cheeks but she still continue her plan "Oh~ "She said in awe "That's my Maki-chan" she praised the other girl and Maki returned it with a happy expression. She continue "Here's my first question, do you love Nico?"

After hearing Nico's question, she immediately raise her hand energetically again "Yup, I love Nico-chan the most~" the way Maki answers was cheerful and sweet like a child, the blush on her face was deepening. This is kinda opposite, she's the one who's getting embarrassed

"S-so how much do you love Nico?"

"Like this~!" Maki said as Nico saw at her phone the crimson haired girl raise her arm and did a big circle "So much that I can't express into words and into actions~" Maki added.

And this is where Nico's face fully flush, she ended the video. This backfires her plan on getting revenge on Maki. She played the video and watch it with a Cheshire grin. "Don't be embarrassed Maki" she said to the future Maki.

The drunken girl watch Nico and heard talking to herself while looking at her phone, she frowned "Nico-chan who are you talking to?"

Nico face Maki again grinning widely because of the excitement that she's feeling on the idea of showing the normal tsudere Maki the video that she just recorded "No one"

It made Maki jealous, she heard the drunken girl growling and realize the furrowed eyebrows. "Nico am I not good enough for you?" and then she saw two hands reaching her, she was caught off guard and was immediately pulled at her shoulder backwards, she is lying now with the crimson haired girl. She saw Maki pushing herself up and then gesture herself above Nico. She remember their position on last mini concert that they had. "Wh-what are doing Maki-chan?!"

"Nico-chan, you can't be with anyone other than me" the sound of possessiveness can be heard "Let me tell you one thing my little prey" the sweet and cheerful voice was replace by a serious and sexy voice "You're at the panther's liar right now"

Nico was dumbstruck at the moment, Maki was being over possessive at her, she wanted to retaliate but she can't say anything, instead she avert her eyes and bit her lower lips, she wanted to end this already.

Maki observe the girl below her and noticed Nico biting her lower lips, she made Nico look at her, the raven haired girl locked her eyes into Maki yet the drunken girl's eye isn't on hers but on her lips. She saw Maki giving too much attention at her lips as she put her thumb at Nico's lips, slowing trailing it. "Nico-chan don't do that these are mine" after Nico let Maki caress her lips she saw the other girl leaning and closing the distance between them. She tightly closed her eyes and nervously wait for what the girl is going to do and then felt soft pair of lips lingering through her own lips, a nostalgic feeling came into her, the same feeling when she kissed the crimson haired girl for the first time, its neither fast nor hungry it's as if the other girl was slowly feeling the raven haired girl's lips. She was reluctant at first but give in to pleasure of Maki's lips on hers, she put her arms around the crimson haired girl's neck while still savoring the kiss.

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss and look into each other's eye while panting, it's nice to kiss but they need to breathe. Maki lean her body down on Nico, resting her head on the raven haired girl's neck "That's your punishment Nico-chan for making me restrain every time I'm with you" she whispers and Nico could feel Maki's breathe on her neck while talking, it tickles her "It's more like a 'reward' for me" Nico giggles, hugging her crimson haired girl. She wants to treasure this moment, the warm feeling that she's having while hugging the other girl.

Maki just hummed at Nico's answer, she could feel the raven haired girl's breathing pattern. Her eyes drift on Nico's neck in front of her, with the sweet scent of the raven haired girl on her nose and the soft neck in front of her, she wanted to taste her lover's neck. Nico immediately yelped in surprise when felt Maki kissed her neck and suck it. _This girl is uncontrollable when drunk_. She instantly leans her head away from the other girl "W-wait Maki-chan"

Nico saw the unsatisfied look at Maki's face, the crimson haired girl push herself up above Nico's body again and pinned Nico's arms above the raven haired girl's head, she sat down at Nico's stomach while staring into the other girl's petite figure making unnecessary movements to remove herself under Maki but she couldn't do anything Maki was surprisingly strong, instead she turn her head to the side and avert her eyes.

Maki who's been watching the whole time waited for Nico to stop before she made some actions. Finally she leaned down at Nico's inviting neck and unbuttons the other girl's shirt. She heard Nico's breathing hitch as she kiss the alluring neck in front of her. Her small kisses slowly travels downwards, from the raven haired girl's neck to her collarbone down to the middle of her chest. Nico could also feel Maki's free hand travelling down to her thighs, she bits again her lips restraining herself from the pleasure that she's feeling, and she's watching her partner nervously while doing indecent things to her. _I wanted Maki to hold me but not like this not right now._

Until she saw Maki finished unbuttoning her shirt and push herself up to admire Nico's bare body, she never let anyone to see her naked body before. _This is embarrassing._ Nico also felt the other hand of Maki between her thighs, she close her thighs instantly entrapping the other girl's hands but this action just give her a more sensual feeling.

Maki's line of sight landed on the small chest of the petite girl and puts one of her hand on her mouth, Nico saw this. Maki furrowed her eyebrows and said "Nico-chan, I think I am going to throw up"

"W-what?!" Nico asked in disbelief, this also irked her. _She wanted to throw up after seeing my breast?_ She complains mentally but after seeing the crumpled face of Maki it alarmed her.

"Nico-chan" Maki pleaded Nico for help, the raven haired girl tried get up and assist Maki going to the bathroom but she was too late, before she could remove herself under Maki, the crimson haired girl throws up near Nico and some of her clothes were caught. She watch Maki in horror.

"I can't believe this"

* * *

The little sunlight coming from the windows of the crimson haired girl woke her up from the deep slumber, she scanned her surroundings _Huh? Aren't I on my bedroom? Why am I on the visitor's room?_ She gets up and the hangover made her return from lying to her bed. _Somethings wrong with me_. And there she noticed that she's not wearing any pants or shorts just an underwear, her clothes today isn't the same like yesterday, she quickly becomes nervous recalling the events last night but she can't remember anything. _Why can't I remember anything? The last thing that I could remember was Nico is cooking for me._ Maki's panicking inwardly before she saw Nico open the door and walks towards her with a bowl of rice porridge on the tray that she holding.

Maki saw Nico's clothes is also isn't the same like yesterday and the raven haired girl is wearing a loose shirt and shorts that belongs to her. She quickly blush and become more nervous at the first idea that came into her mind.

 _No way._

Nico noticed Maki staring at her while her mouth agape, her lover looks gorgeous without her shorts, just her slim legs, then she remember how bold Maki yesterday "Maki-chan you're awake now? How do you feel?" she tried asking the crimson haired girl casually yet her face showing otherwise.

Maki reach one of the pillow to hide her lower body "N-N-Ni-Nico-chan! Why am I on my underwear?! Why are you on my clothes?!" She asked obviously stuttering "I can't remember anything! What happened yesterday?!"

"Hey calm down" Nico made into the small table near the bed at put down the tray "I'll answer your questions later, for now eat this first, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday? What about the dinner that you prepared?" Maki gestured herself towards the small table, she eyed suspiciously the other girl as she sit in front of her and reach for the spoon.

"For some odd reasons, its on your refrigerator right now" Nico watch her lover spooning some of rice porridge and blowing to make it cold "And if you think something happened on us, you're making a mistake" She stated trying to remove the memories from yesterday _. Well ' almost'._

"I-is that so" Maki inwardly sigh in relief, she concentrated on the food in front her "I-it's not like I'm thinking something like that" She lied but Nico knows her enough.

"And about why are you on your underwear, you throws up yesterday so I change your clothes, you said that it's hot so I leave you like that, my clothes also got caught so I borrowed some clothes in your drawer. You puke at your bed so I bring you to the next room."

When Maki heard the information she quickly raise her head and look at the other girl "I-I puked?" _Why would I puke?_

"Yeah, I check it earlier, the chocolate that you almost devour yesterday has a liquor on it"

"Ah, I remember now, Papa said that" Maki give a surprise voice

This made Nico groan "How can you forgot simple things like that?"

Maki ignore the complaint of the older girl and talk to herself "That's why I feel sick when I woke up" she return from eating the porridge, Nico's chin resting on her hands while watching the other girl

When she was about to put her spoon on her mouth, she froze and her hands trembling, this made the raven haired girl in front of her raise an eyebrow on her then she shouted "Y-You saw me n-n-naked Nico-chan?!" Maki blush furiously. Nico just groaned, she had enough since yesterday, she just wanted to rest right now

 _I'm the one who wanted to cry here from embarrassment you know?_

* * *

 **HAHAHA Nico, ask and you will receive, but be careful of what you wish for (talking about when she wanted to kiss Maki on the first story) XD**

 **Errrrr… Hello? I'm done with NicoMaki and honestly speaking I enjoyed writing this one  
"You're at the panther's liar right now"**

 **Uggggghhhh**

*Sings Cutie panther  
 _ **Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
Kimi no –oh! kimi no -oh!  
Kokoro nusunde miseru yo**_

 **Come on and get me Maki Eri and Nico!**

 **Enough with this, myself**

 **By the way, I'm really sorry for my mistakes, I'm really glad about the reviews, and those who fav'ed and followed this story. It's making me inspired to write and make my mind float to think about more scenarios.**

 **Did you guys joined the last event on SIF? It's NicoMaki! I think it's based on the school idol diary of Maki? I wanted to read their diaries but I can't read some Japanese characters(kanji).**

 **Okay I'll stop my blabbering now. See you guys next time :D**


End file.
